Flight of the Phoenix
by Sion Fierro
Summary: The Soul Society must begin to rebuild after The Aizen Rebellion, but how will they, and what role will the returning 3rd seat of Squad 6 play?
1. First Flight

This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave any reviews. This is also the first chapter, and I know its weak. It only getts better from here

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, any of its characters, or its plot. I own my characters and the original plot. The rest is owned by their respective owners.

Flight of the Phoenix

By: Sion Fierro

Part 1: First Flight

"What is going on around here?"

This thought was the first thing Sion Fierro thought when he walked through the gate entering the Soul Society. His fellow Shinigami were racing around cleaning up the debris of surrounding buildings, and just general chaos was in the air.

"I leave for a few weeks and everything goes to hell." Sion rubbed his head wondering what could have happened. He jumped into the air and vanished onto a nearby roof and began running towards the Squad 6 barracks. He arrived only to find what he just left; the central courtyard was filled with his squad members racing around cleaning up.

"Well, you've finally returned…too bad you missed all the fun." Sion knew this voice all too well. He turned to see his Squad's Lieutenant, Renji Abarai standing behind him. Under his robes Sion was able to see bandages, implying there something had happened, and it led to Renji getting injured.

"Renji good to see you; mind explaining what has happened to our beloved Seireitei?" Sion asked this knowing he wasn't going to like it.

"Before asking that shouldn't you be finishing **your** mission?" Renji said this with a raised eyebrow and some insincerity in his voice. Sion was immediately taken aback as he had forgot this important fact, "That's right I need to head to Squad 2 and turn in my report! Captain Soifong will have my head if I don't get it to her quick."

"Well then you best be going then. When you get back there will be a report in your room, read it thoroughly. It will explain everything that has happened while you've been gone." Renji jumped back from the roof and vanished.

"Well now I'm interested, but first things first." Sion focused his energy into his feet, and jumped as hard as he could off the roof he landed on the complete opposite side of the barracks, and continued the pattern until he saw the Squad 2 Barracks in front of him. He landed and walked up the small road and arrived at its gate. He knocked twice and a small slide opened and a voice popped through.

"Yes?"

"I have business with Captain Soifong concerning a mission she sent me on."

"The Captain is busy at the moment come back later." The man's words were wasted as Sion had already jumped over the door and landed a few yards behind him.

"Wait stop! You can't disturb the Captain during her training!" Once again the man's words were wasted as Sion had already vanished and headed to the expansive woods behind Squad 2's barracks. He landed on a branch and shouted.

"CAPTAIN SOIFONG, IT'S ME SION FIERRO I'VE RETURNED FROM YOUR MISSION, AND HAVE A REPORT FOR YOU!" Sion pulled a small envelope from his inner robe, and held it up. It was in his hands for a mere second before he felt a small gust of wind. Sion rubbed his fingers together and realized it was gone.

"Well about time this got completed. I guess there still are some competent Shinigami around here after all" Sion turned to see the Captain of Squad 2, Soifong, in here training garbs reading the report.

"Thank you Captain, I did my best to complete the mission with the utmost speed." Sion had been dispatched by Soifong to help build a suitable base for the Stealth Forces on the further reaches of the Rukongai so they could enforce the law and act as a sort of police squad in an area usually filled with chaos. Soifong didn't like this but felt that it was needed to try to keep the peace all throughout their world.

Sion did these sorts of missions a lot. He had done work for almost every Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Mainly non-fighting missions for Sion's zanpakutō was unstable. When released he had little control over its power, and made it quite dangerous. Therefore through extensive work outside of combat he earned his position as Squad 6's 3rd seat.

"Well you did the job as asked, and with some time to spare. I'll be sure to let the Head Captain know of this. Your dismissed Fierro."

"Thank you Captain" Sion bowed while saying this and flashed out of sight. He began a mad dash back to the barracks to read the report Renji mentioned. He arrived to see most of the chaos had died down. He walked along the corridors of the barracks stopping only to gaze at his Captain's barrack. It was larger than any other Captain's barrack as it also served as the headquarters for the Kuchiki clan, his Captains clan. He found the door to his room, and slid it open. Inside on the small table was a large yellow envelope. Sion picked it up, and read its title slowly, only to realize what the title alone implied.

"The Aizen Rebellion"

"Rebellion…what does that mean." Sion of course knew what the word rebellion meant, but the title implied that the Captain of Squad 5, Sōsuke Aizen, had rebelled against his own people? Such as thing shocked Sion enough for him to tear open the envelope and begin reading. Little did he know it was much worse, as he continued to read he found out all the horrible details of what had happened while he was gone.

A short time later when Sion had finished reading he heard a knock at his door. He barley was able to ask who it was, when Renji opened the door and entered the room. Renji looked at Sion, who had grown much paler and was sitting quite uncomfortably, and smiled a broken smile.

"I see you've read the report. Pretty crazy wouldn't you agree?" Renji said this as he sat and pulled a sake jug from his side. He popped the cap and poured the liquid into a nearby cup. He handed one to Sion as he took another.

"None of this makes any sense. Why did any of this happen? Why would 3 prestigious Captains just decide to rebel like this."

"No one believes that this was just a spur of the moment deal. A lot of the other Captains believe that this had been in the works for a very long time. Probably since before we became members of this squad." Renji stared at his glass while saying this, and drank the entire glass, with a deep sigh he refilled his glass, and topped off Sion's now empty glass.

"I also read about how big of a part Rukia Kuchiki, and these ryoka played in this mess. Hard to believe that there is a substitute Shinigami capable of beating our Captain, and well…." Sion immediately stopped as Renji's eyes pierced through him.

"I'll grant that Ichigo has exceptional power, but I too have grown quite strong. I'll beat the hell out of him next time we meet." He said this after downing his second drink.

Sion smiled, "Still our Captain that no one we know can beat, was bested by this boy. Its slightly sickening. We have to look really bad right now."

"Imagine Squads 3, 5, and 9 they all had their Captains turn traitor. Their honor has been completely and utterly taken from them. I think we have nothing to worry about." This time Renji didn't down his drink, but merely sipped it. Sion followed watched Renji, reading his emotions; he saw Renji's pride had been struck a little. He wouldn't dare mention the part of the report on Renji fighting Captain Kuchiki; he thought that would not be a good idea. Before he could begin his next sentence a knock came to his door.

"Enter, I must be popular tonight." Sion smiled and Renji let out a weak laugh. The laughs stopped as the door opened, and standing on the other side was their Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, the Captain of Squad 6. His cold face peered into the room and stared at the men, the report, and the sake. He stepped in and the room grew colder Sion thought.

"Might I have a word with the two of you." The Captains words tore through the air and shocked Sion into going right along with whatever was said.

"Of course Captain please sit. Might we interest you in a drink?" Sion wasn't sure if the Captain drank, but felt obligated as the host to offer, even though it was Renji's sake. He had slid around to the other side of the table with Renji so that they both faced their Captain.

"Just one drink please." Before even finishing Renji had taken another glass, and promptly filled it. He slid it to his Captain who caught it, and began to sip it. He lowered the cup and peered at both men.

"Tomorrow there will be a Captain's meeting held in Squad 1 Barracks. The nature of this meeting to decide who will take the 3 open Captains positions in the 13 Court Guards. Head Captain Yamamoto has requested that the remaining Captains nominate choices to participate in a Captain's exam to begin that afternoon. I have planned on nominating 2 members of Squad 6 to participate. My first pick is you Renji, but I have reservations on whether or not to nominate you or not Sion. You've never had a stable zanpakutō, and that is why you've had to fight hard to earn your position. I don't want to nominate someone who will make the squad look bad."

Sion couldn't help but be irritated by this comment. "To be frank Captain, my blade is more than stable now. If you nominate me, I will win, or die trying." Sion said this before realizing he had stood up.

Byakuya cracked a small smile and closed his eyes. He opened them and stared right into Sion's, which were now filled with fire. "Then fight Sion Fierro, fight and win. You both are to be at Squad 1 Barracks at noon tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Both men said this as Renji stood with Sion and they both bowed. The Captain then stood and walked out the door. Renji followed a few minutes later, but looked back at Sion with a stern look.

"Looks like things are going to continue to get crazy around here. You can still back out if you're scared."

Sion glared at Renji as his spiritual pressure filled the room taking Renji by surprise. "Back down! I'm not backing down Renji. I relish this opportunity. You best get ready to see exactly what I can do."

Renji smiled, and let his energy pour out a little. "Then this will get quite interesting. The best of all the non-Captains squaring off. Good luck Sion Fierro you'll need it." Renji slid the door shut, and walked away. Sion smiled and laughed to himself. He turned and picked up his zanpakutō, drew it, and pointed it straight ahead. Its blade began to glow with orange energy and pulsed.

"It looks like I'll finally get to let you out. Good I know you've been getting anxious. Don't worry my friend; we'll fly again very soon!"


	2. Night Flight

Part 2: Night Flight

So far Sion's return had led to some interesting developments. Hearing of Aizen's rebellion, and now the opportunity to earn a Captain's position. Things were looking up, Sion thought to himself before walking to the door of his barrack. Instead of opening the door and walking out, he merely flash-stepped through it and onto a nearby roof. The cold air blew briskly through Sion's long black hair; he curled a strand in his hand, and began a walk. Not knowing where he was going, nor caring, he began to recall his time in the Soul Society.

He graduated the academy the same time Renji did, and was assigned to Squad 13, it was then he learned of his sword's unstable power, and his inability to use it. He focused on training his sword, but also honed his other skills. It was soon seen that Sion's mind was as powerful as his unstable sword.

Sion took on some of the odd jobs that the Captains would ask of lower Shinigami, these ranged from; helping Squad 11 build a suitable place to sharpen their blades. Or making a strategy to execute a large group of hollows for Squad 2. He did these jobs, and he did them very well. His Captain, Jūshirō Ukitake, promoted him to the position of 6th seat because of Sion's continued success.

It was then he received a job from Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6, to kill a group of hollows being controlled by a rouge Shinigami. It was later learned that the Shinigami was the 3rd seat of Squad 6. Sion executed a plan that eliminated the hollows, and then their leader. It was this job that granted Sion passage into Squad 6's hierarchy. He still did his odd jobs, but now he was well-respected by most of the Soul Society's Captains.

Sion returned to the present and realized he had made a lot of ground. He had no clue where he had ended up, but knew it wasn't Squad 6. He flash-stepped a ways ahead, and looked around. He saw few lights, but there were no Shinigami. He sighed, and almost gave up hope when he heard a loud shout.

"HEY COME OVER HERE!!!" Sion nearly fell from the roof hearing this. After hearing a whistle from the same voice he followed it onto a nearby roof. There laying under a small lantern, with his usual pink robe over his traditional Captains robes, was Shunsui Kyōraku, Squad 8's Captain. Sion immediately bowed before the well-respected Captain.

"Good evenings Capt. Kyōraku, how are you this night?"

"Relax, all the other Captains are asleep, there's no need for such formalities."

"Oh, so I no longer count in this matter." This voice was behind a small bit of building. Sion peered around, and saw familiar face. With his long silver hair, it was none other than Squad 13's, and Sion's former, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake.

"Good evening Captain, it's good to see you as well." Sion bowed before his former Captain, and they both exchanged smiles.

"Well now this makes a party, but we'll need more to drink." Kyōraku said this while pouring out the invisible contents of a sake bottle.

"Nanao-chan I know you're nearby, so please be a dear and bring us up some more sake." Within a few moments Kyōraku's Lieutenant, Nanao Ise, appeared wearing a black robe loosely draped over what Sion assumed was a nightgown. In her hands was a full sake jug, and clean glasses. She looked up and saw Sion only to be taken aback.

"What's the matter Nanao, you look as you've seen a ghost?" Nanao had tossed the jug and glasses to her captain, and proceeded to hold her robe tightly shut, and her face turned a deep crimson.

"I didn't realize that it wasn't just you and Capt. Ukitake. Now if you'll excuse me." With that she flashed away, and Ukitake was barely holding back a laugh.

"Didn't know I was that scary. Hope all women aren't like that towards me." This comment caused the 3 men to burst out laughing. After a minute of that they all quieted down, and began to drink.

"So Sion what do you think your chances are tomorrow in the exam?" Sion nearly chocked upon hearing this, as his Captain had only nominated him a few hours ago.

"How did you know Capt. Kuchiki nominated me?" A sly smile crept across the 8th Squad Captains face.

"Come on, Byakuya is the kind of guy that will always follow protocol. If he gets to nominate multiple members of his squad, he'll go with his Lieutenant and 3rd seat." Kyōraku refilled his glass with that statement, and tossed the jug at Ukitake.

"You will have some competitors tomorrow; all the Squads are sending at least 1 representative. Your squad and mine are the only ones sending multiple Shinigami." The jug was now hurled at Sion who caught it.

"That should make the game interesting. I hope they can keep up with me." Sion filled his glass, and hurled the jug back to Kyōraku.

"Now don't get cocky there are at least 3 men I'd worry about when competing tomorrow, in whatever exam is picked." This time the jug wasn't hurled, and the smiles disappeared.

"Who should I worry about Captain?" Sion was eager to receive advice from 2 of the wisest, and the most skilled Captains in the entire Soul Society, and he intently listened to every word. Ukitake was the first to speak after a long drink.

"First is Squad 11's Ikkaku Madarame, this man loves fighting, and would love nothing more than to get into a big brawl with a bunch of Lt and other high ranking Shinigami. However, if the exam isn't a pure brawl he probably won't stick around."

"I'm surprised he's competing, didn't he always say that he wants to die at Captain Kenpachi's side as his subordinate."

"That is true, but the fact that he is even considering competing should be a cause for your concern. His stamina and expertise with a sword make him a threat to any opponent."

"Second is Squad 9's Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, he has a lot of pride for Squad 9, and is acting as its Captain till a replacement is found. He is skilled, and would like nothing more than to seal his place as Squad 9's Captain." Ukitake drowned his drink, and promptly refilled it with the sake jug he had just caught.

"I can understand trying his goal to try and reestablish Squad 9's honor. That could drive any man to fight with great strength, and pour everything he had into the competition." Sion was now starting to worry a little. He was good with a blade, unstable as it might be, but he could back himself up with his use of Kidō.

"Last but certainly not least is your old pal, Renji Abarai. His use of Bankai and overall strength will be your greatest challenge. If you have to face him, make it quick, or he'll take you down." There was no joy in Kyōraku as he spoke this. Sion had realized Renji had obtained Bankai after reading the report, but still the thought didn't worry him. Both Captains looked at Sion with content, but also caring. Were they actually pulling for him?

"Even with Bankai, I have a strategy on how to take on Renji. Plus you both are forgetting one thing." This caused the 2 Captains to pause from their drinks.

"Oh really, what are we forgetting Sion Fierro?" The smile was back of Kyōraku's face.

"No one has fought me since my zanpakutō stabilized. Only I know what it can truly do. That there is an ace up my sleeve." Sion smiled, and he rose and drew his zanpakutō. He held it up towards the moon, and let its light bounce off the blade. This caused the other two Captains to rise from their positions.

"Then fight Sion Fierro, fight with all of your heart. Though you're Squad 6's 3rd seat, you'll always be Squad 13's 6th seat to me." Ukitake clapped Sion on the shoulder.

"I thought you might think of my more highly now, instead of just your 6th seat." Kyōraku laughed as he clapped Sion's other shoulder.

"Just remember even the smallest bird, can fly through the biggest storms, so long as he spreads his wings." With that the 2 Captains flashed out of sight, and Sion followed suit. Within a few minutes he was back in his barrack, and preparing for bed.

"Tomorrow is the day, the day I face my storm. Hope they're all ready to watch it." Sion turned down the cover, laid his sword beside him, crawled into bed, and drifted to sleep. Nearby, in its sheath, Sion's zanpakutō glowed with a faint orange.


	3. Spread Your Wings

Author's Notes #1

In the future this feature will be at the bottom of each chapter to give you some insight into me, and why I do specific things in the story. I'll also use this as a way of answering questions raised in the reviews, and address issues as they arise. If you choose to ignore these notes, that's fine scroll down and enjoy Chapter 3, if you're curious, then keep reading. For the first Note I'll be discussing a few things I did in chapters 1 and 2 that will say through the rest of the story.

1. Ukitake/Kyōraku Friendship- I wanted to tie Sion to these two because I think I made Sion's character perfect to fit with them. This might seem like imposing on the friendship, but I think it will lead to some laughs, and eventually, something that is worth reading. As for Kyōraku's encouragement, I felt that is something that Ukitake should have said, but I had a better line for him, so I gave that to Kyōraku instead.

2. Little background info. - I plan on writing a chapter with the sole purpose of giving you Sion's entire back-story. I wanted to keep the plot rolling, and decided to just give you a little bit to tide you over.

3. The grammar errors- Kidding I'm working on my grammar, and I think that I've made fewer mistakes than I expected. I'll go back and edit mistakes that I find later, but if there few and far between, I might leave them.

Now I'll address a few questions I have been asked.

1. Why is Byakuya so out of character in Chapter 2? Well, I guess I'm bad at capturing his character, and I know the encouragement line he uses is pretty weak (probably my first change when revising). I'm working on rewording the other chapters he's in (yes I have written quite a bit ahead, just slow to publish) to better capture his essence.

2. Is Sion going to have an awesome Shikai, know Bankai, and crush Renji into the dirt? Wow this was actually 2 messages and a review put together, and I'll say this. I tinkered with the shikai for about a month before I got it the way I wanted, and if people dislike it that's their business. As for Bankai, I say this much...Sion has been training to obtain Bankai, the question is how long, and how successful? If that sounded too predictable, then I'm gonna shock you...trust me you won't see this coming.

3. Why is your penname the same as your main character's name? 1 word, simplicity.

Well that concludes my first Author's Notes, future ones will be shorter, and hopefully contain more info. Until next time, keep reading, send your reviews and messages, and shine on. ~ Sion Fierro

Part 3: Spread Your Wings

Dawn arrived, and Sion was already awake. How could he sleep when today might be the biggest day of his life? He played multiple scenarios out in his mind, and the more he did, the more excited he got. He arose from his bed, and dressed in his traditional robes. He walked out of his room, and walked out of the barracks. He arrived at a small bar near Squad 11's barracks after a small walk. He slid open the door, and walked in. A light drink, a good meal, and then he'll head to the meeting.

Sion sat at a table, and placed his order with a waitress. Soon he began to sip from his tea only to hear a voice calling from the nearby bar.

"Hey Fierro, pull up a seat here would ya?" This voice belonged to the bald headed 3rd seat of Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame. He was joined by his good friend, and fellow Squad mate, Yumichika Ayasegawa. Sion, not to be rude, left his table, and took the stool closest to Ikkaku. The men exchanged handshakes, and began to speak.

"So Ikkaku will you be competing in the today's exam?" Sion wanted to get to the point, and get the down low on his competition. Ikkaku smiled;

"The only reason I'll be there is that my Captain requested I represent the squad. I don't plan on doing anything but show up."

"As long as you go down with grace I don't care what you do." Yumichika said this with a big smile, and with almost sparkles floating around him.

"It's always about style with you. If I actually compete, I'll cause some chaos, and maybe spill some blood. It all depends on what we have to do." A creepy smile crept across Ikkaku's face, and Yumichika and Sion backed up an inch. Sion's meal arrived, and he paid the bill on the spot. He began to eat while making small talk with Ikkaku and Yumichika. When he finished he got up, said his goodbyes, and walked out towards Squad 1's barracks. He knew Ikkaku would be along shortly, but didn't let it bother him. As he made his way past Squad 4's barracks, he met up with Renji and Captain Kuchiki as they made their way towards the exam. Sion bowed to his captain;

"Good morning Capt. Kuchiki, Renji." His captain nodded, and Renji bowed slightly.

"Let us go it is almost time." The Captain said this as he began to walk away, with his Lt. and 3rd seats in tow. They arrived at Squad 1 barrack's with a little less than an hour to spare. Renji and Sion stopped outside the main hall, and their Captain turned to face them.

"Wait here until summoned, and remember to show proper respect. You're representing Squad 6 on this day, don't make me regret it."

"Yes sir!" The two said this in perfect unison while bowing. Byakuya walked inside, and slid the door shut behind him. The two men walked over to a nearby bench, and sat next to each other. They remained silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"So what do you think this exam will be?" Renji looked at Sion quizzically as he asked this.

"I think it might be more of a fighting tournament, given the current state of the Soul Society. I think the Captains want someone able to fight with skill and grace to deal with whatever happens in the future."

"You might be right; still I hope it's interesting. We're getting drug into this mess; we might as well have some fun while we're at it."

"If this turns into a giant fight, then I'll actually have a reason to be here." Ikkaku Madarame entered the small courtyard with his sword on his shoulders, and a big teeth-filled smile glaring at them.

"You'll never win if I'm in this thing baldy." This voice was unfamiliar to Sion, but upon looking on the nearby roof he saw the voice. With a black flat-top haircut, black sunglasses, and small sake jug in his hands, Tetsuzaemon Iba the Lieutenant of Squad 7, was staring right at the group.

"In your dreams old man, I'll crush you, and everyone else." Ikkaku almost drew his sword in anticipation.

"Your lack of control will never allow them to make you a Captain Ikkaku. I on the other hand, know what it takes, and I will continue to lead my Squad with honor and pride." This voice belonged to Squad 9's Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi who was leaning against a nearby wall, his eyes glued on Ikkaku.

"Ok tattoo boy you wanna go. I'll take you both on." Ikkaku drew and pointed his blade at Hisagi, and the scabbard at Tetsuzaemon, and his smile grew. Renji and Sion just kept to themselves. Before Ikkaku could make a move though an announcement came from what seemed to be nowhere.

"ATTENTION ALL EXAM NOMINEES, THE MEETING WILL BEGIN IN 15 MIINUTES!" With this Ikkaku cooled off, and took a seat next to Sion, while other Lieutenants joined their ranks. Soon with only a few minutes till game time, Renji left his seat and Ikkaku turned to Sion.

"It seems were the only non Lieutenants here ready to compete eh Fierro?"

"Seems like it, just gives us a better chance to how did you put it…..cause some chaos?" Ikkaku laughed full-heartily, and he held out a hand.

"Here's to the best man winning this thing. If we get paired up, no matter what the challenge is, let us have an excellent duel." Sion took the hand into his;

"Same to you Ikkaku," with that the main door slid open, and a Shinigami pled them to follow him. They arrived into the main hall where all the remaining Captains were lined along the sides. The Captains from even numbered squads stood on the left, and the odd on the right. Head Captain Yamamoto sat at the front of the room.

"Please line up in numerical order." With that they all lined up, Squad 1-13, and they all looked straight at the Head Capt.

Squad 1: Chōjirō Sasakibe

Squad 2: Marechiyo Ōmaeda

Squad 3: Izuru Kira

Squad 4: Isane Kotetsu

Squad 5: Momo Hinamori

Squad 6: Renji Abarai, Sion Fierro

Squad 7: Tetsuzaemon Iba

Squad 8: Nanao Ise  
Squad 9: Shūhei Hisagi

Squad 10: Rangiku Matsumoto

Squad 11: Ikkaku Madarame  
Squad 12: Nemu Kurotsuchi

Squad 13: Kiyone Kotetsu, Sentarō Kotsubaki, Rukia Kuchiki

Sion was shocked to see Rukia Kuchiki in the group, that made 3 non Lieutenants competing, but he wondered if she stood a chance.

"The first thing a Captain must have is steadfast resolve. Therefore if anyone wishes to back out of this competition, you are free to. There will be no penalties if you choose to." With that multiple people spun on their feet, and walked away. Sion didn't move an inch, but looked up and down the line, and saw who was left.

Squad 3: Izuru Kira

Squad 5: Momo Hinamori

Squad 6: Renji Abarai, Sion Fierro

Squad 7: Tetsuzaemon Iba

Squad 9: Shūhei Hisagi

Squad 11: Ikkaku Madarame  
Squad 13: Rukia Kuchiki

Eight, there are still eight of us. Sion couldn't help but play through multiple scenarios on how this could play out. He smiled as the fire in his heart began to burn harder.

"Do any of our Captains have any complaints on these Shinigami competing in the exam? If so please step forward, and make your case." Sion watched as his Captain stepped forward, and his eyes widened, thinking that the issue was about him.

"Captain Kuchiki, which one of these Shinigami do you have a complaint against?"

"It is Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13; I don't believe her skills are high enough to allow her to compete in this exam?"

"Captain Ukitake, she is of your Squad, therefore is there anything you wish to say in Miss. Kuchiki's defense?" Captain Ukitake stepped forward, and cleared his throat.

"Yes Head Captain, I am well aware of Captain Kuchiki's order to prevent Rukia to be promoted as a seated officer. I however choose to ignore this, and allow her this opportunity. In multiple instances, she has shown remarkable skill. Captain Kuchiki will also do well to remember, Rukia is in my Squad, not his." Byakuya glared at Ukitake, who preceded so smile at him.

"Very well, this list of 8 will be accepted and will compete in a tournament to skills to determine our next Captain. For with the winds of war blowing now harder than ever, it is impairment that we stand ready with strong Captains, ready to lead their Shinigami through any situation, and against any foe." Sion called it, and now he had to deal with 7 other skilled swordsmen, but he still was ready to do whatever it took to win.

"The tournament will be overseen by Captain Soifong, and will commence in 2 hours. Until then we are all dismissed." With this everyone began to walk out of the hall, and Sion wiped the sweat from his brow. As he left the building the wind seemed to speak to him in Captain Kyōraku's voice.

"Head to the east courtyard, we have much to discuss." Sion immediately flash-stepped after the voice, only to find Ukitake and Kyōraku already pouring sake into glasses. Ukitake tossed one to Sion, and laughed.

"Like my little performance back there, I thought I did ok."

"Stick to leading your squad Captain, it's what your good at. I'm shocked Captain Kuchiki didn't fight you right then and there." Kyōraku nearly chocked in laughter at this, which sparked more laughter from Ukitake and Fierro.

"So what do you think Captains, do I have a shot?" Sion was getting serious; he only had two hours to plan. Kyōraku, now not chocking on sake, was the first to speak.

"Well I see you have a few advantages. Nothing major, but a few things to notice."

"Really, I thought I was going in on an even playing field?" Sion said this sarcastically, but he was eager to hear of any advantages he might have. He had thought of none.

"Well first Soifong is making the bracket for the tournament, so I'd expect your first match to be an easy one." Ukitake said this in a serious tone, and sipped his sake.

"I have done many jobs for her; maybe this will be her way of paying me back." Sion laughed at the thought of this, but got serious looks from his companions.

"Soifong speaks very highly of you, she probably considers you almost as a friend for all the work you have done for her. If that is the case you will hopefully have that as an advantage." Ukitake finished his drink with this, and declined the offer for more.

"Second, there are still a few weaker Shinigami ready to compete. Izuru, Momo, and Iba are probably the underdogs in this case, along with you. While they are all strong in their own rights, and not meant to be disregarded mind you. Still, if you fight smart, you will probably be able to take them out no problem."

"I'm not going to take any risks with them though." Sion was getting a little more serious he wanted to win, and to do so he had to think seriously now.

"At least you have those two things going for you Sion, if you're lucky you might be able to cruise into the finals, and burn everything against a tired last opponent." Sion sighed softly, and the two Captains began to stare at him.

"You both forget two important details. One, aside from Captain Kenpachi, Soifong loves a good fight. So the chances of me cruising into the finals are slim to none. Second, my unknown zanpakutō gives me one more edge. If and when I choose to release it, it'll probably give my opponent a big enough shock to give me a chance to strike."

"What can that sword of your do Sion? You seem awfully proud of it, as this is the second time we've "forgotten" about it." Kyōraku smiled, and began to glance at the sheathed blade at Sion's side. Sion merely smiled, and stood.

"Oh, I think you two will get a kick out of it. However, it's time for the show to start. We'd best not be late." With that the three men were back at main hall, and followed a few signs leading to a large courtyard, bleachers were now filled with Shinigami ready to watch the tournament. The two Captains left Fierro, and Sion walked over to the rest of the combatants. They were standing in front of a stage, where Captain Soifong was standing.

"Welcome everyone; I will now announce the rules of this tournament. You are free to use any weapon in your arsenal to defeat your opponent. Second, you win by; forcing surrender of your opponent, disarming and breaking their sword, or by rendering them unconscious for more than 10 seconds. However, at anytime I can intervene and end a match. Should anyone be killed, there will be no punishment. That is just one of the risks this tournament will have." Everyone stood at attention, and took every rule in.

"The first match will be…..Sion Fierro vs. Momo Hinamori. The match will begin in 2 minutes, combatants take your places." Sion couldn't help but smile, Soifong had delivered him an easy opponent. Now he just had to play safe. Meanwhile, Ukitake and Kyōraku were sitting with the other Captains, and placing bets.

"Well so far we're ahead, but the question is, how many strokes till Sion wins?" Kyōraku grin grew as his friend thought about it for a minute.

"Six strokes and he'll break her blade." Ukitake smiled confidently with his decision.

"That many!? I say 4 strokes, and he forces surrender. Have a little more faith in the guy." Ukitake laughed down a drink of sake with this, and prepared with his friend to watch the fight.

Sion had however not thought of how many strokes it would take, but merely what to do. He watched Momo stand with her blade firmly drawn in her hands. Everyone knew Momo was never right after Aizen left, and she still harbored loyalty towards him. However, she must be trying to earn his old position to keep his legacy alive. Sion couldn't allow this, but he didn't want to harm the girl anymore than Aizen already had.

Sion also noticed something odd, her lips were moving. Was this part of her dementia she had slipped into, talking to herself? Anyway, Sion didn't let it bother him as he watched Soifong approach the front of the stage.

"Are both combatants ready?" The two nodded, Momo's lips were still moving.

"Then let the match begin!" As Soifong finished, so did Momo, as suddenly she flipped her sword with the point facing downward, and her hands against the back of its grip. As soon as this happened as large blast of blue energy shot from it shooting right at Sion!

An incantation, Sion thought, she had been doing an incantation this whole time and he didn't catch it! No matter, Sion waited until the blast got close, jumped to the left, drew his sword, and began to race at Momo. Momo realizing her attack failed swung her sword up to meet Sion. Sion jumped bringing his blade down, and colliding with Momo's. Sion pushed forward, flipping over Momo, and landing behind her. She spun on her feet, and proceeded to stab down at Sion, who spun on his foot, dodging the attack, grabbing Momo's arm, and throwing her over his shoulder. She landed with a loud thud against the arena floor, kicking up a thick cloud of dust.

Sion noticed her grip had broken, and her sword was an inch from her hand, Sion kicked her sword out of her reach, and rested the point of his against her throat. Momo looked up the blade and realized what had happened; her eyes began to fill with tears knowing what would happen.

"This match's winner is recognized as Sion Fierro." Soifong rose at hand pointing to Sion's original side, and the crowd began to roar. Sion extended a hand at the trembling girl, and she took it, he pulled her up, dusted off her shoulders, and smiled.

"Good duel Momo, now collect your sword." Sion walked away, as Momo looked as if she saw a ghost, or more an old friend. She collected her sword, and walked off the arena floor right behind Sion. Soifong, still at center stage, coughed to get the attention of the crowd.

"The Second match will be Ikkaku Madarame vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba, and it will begin in 5 minutes." With that Soifong walked to her seat, next to Head Captain Yamamoto, and began to converse with him. Sion walked into a smaller courtyard to hear Ikkaku and his opponent already dueling, with words that is.

"I'll crush you old man, you'll never touch me!" Ikkaku had his sword crossed with Tetsuzaemon, and their faces were close enough for each word to cause spit to hit the other's face.

"Your right, I won't touch you….I'll ANIHALATE YOU BALD PUNK!" This statement sent Ikkaku into a mad rage and it took Izuru and Renji all they had to hold him back. Rukia Kuchiki was sitting on a nearby bench, and smiled as Sion sat next to her.

"Congratulations of your victory Sion. It was a good match, if but a bit short." She smiled, and looked up at Sion with her big black eyes. The two had spoken at different times, as they had graduated at the same time, but they were merely friends.

"Thank you Rukia, I just wanted to end the match quick so the bigger matches, such as this, could happen." Sion and Rukia laughed at the sight of Ikkaku kicking and breaking Tetsuzaemon's sunglasses, only for him to pull another pair from his inner robe.

"Well at least they're giving the people what they want…listen." The two listened as they herd chants for the upcoming fight. Sion wished there had been chanting for his fight, but didn't let it get to him. Finally a bell rang, the fighting stopped, and Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon walked onto the arena floor, took positions, and drew their blades, this time for the actual fight.

Author's Notes 1.5

A few notes about this chapter.

1. I know the fight with Momo was short, but I didnt want to go against the main story too much. Her competing kind of was not how the main story went, so I decided to make her brief for now.

2. Yes, Ukitake and Kyoraku will remain close advisors to Sion throughut the tournament, and beyond that. Why, well see note 1 at the top of the page.

3. Yes I will speed up the revisions, and publishing. (there nipped that in the bud before the demands started lol)


	4. The Trials

Part 4: The Trials

"This match's winner is recognized as Ikkaku Madarame." Soifong said this while gazing at the two men. Ikkaku was standing, rope torn to shreds his Hōzukimaru, now released into its 3-section spear in his hands, his head bleeding a little, and overall looking very intimidating. His opponent however; Tetsuzaemon was laying against a nearby wall, sunglasses cracked, and his sword lying a distance away from him. He was breathing, but very slowly, a sure sign of him being unconscious.

Sion, standing next to Rukia and Renji on a nearby balcony overlooking the arena floor, watched as Squad 4 members tended to Tetsuzaemon, and at the Ikkaku still standing, as is if waiting for his opponent to get back up. The fight had taken over 2 hours, and even still he was ready to fight. This was the Squad 11 stamina Sion had been warned of, realizing that this man would be his next opponent. Ikkaku turned and stared at Sion with a giant toothy smile, and Sion found himself slightly shaken by it.

"Get your ass down here Fierro; I still got the strength to take you on. Why wait, let's give the people a show! Ikkaku pointed his blade at Sion, who stood firm trying to remain calm. There was no way he would fight a battle drunk Ikkaku Madarame, fresh off a big victory. However, pointing this out might make him look weak, a comparison he didn't need made against him.

"Madarame, leave the arena now, or forfeit your position in the next round." Soifong bellowed this with a stern look upon her face. Ikkaku span his spear onto his shoulders, and walked away, yelling over his shoulder before leaving the arena.

"Looks like our duel will have to wait Fierro, but they can't delay it forever." Sion kept his cool, and said nothing back, and Soifong continued.

"The second half of Round 1 will begin in 1 hour." With that, Soifong retreated off the stage, and out a nearby door. Sion relieved, began to walk away, only to be joined by Renji and Rukia. Renji threw an arm over his shoulder and sighed.

"I feel for you my friend. You couldn't have had worse luck getting Ikkaku." Sion chuckled, and Renji looked puzzled.

"You should talk Renji; you have some stiff competition on your end."

"You're crazy; there is no man that can possibly beat me. I'll cruise to the finals."

"You're right, there is no _man_, but there might be a woman who can." Renji's face paled, as he turned to Rukia, who had a death glare focused on him. She pushed him aside, and began to walk away.

"You got it all wrong Rukia, I didn't mean it like that, you know me…" He was cut off by Rukia turning back to Sion.

"Good Luck Sion Fierro, I hope to see you in the finals."

"Same to you Miss Rukia Kuchiki." Sion bowed slightly, and Rukia continued her walk, Renji in toe pleading his case. Sion turned to be met by Captain Ukitake who wore a giant grin.

"Nice work in your match, but it seems that you have a bigger problem now. Come, you need a drink, we saw Ikkaku shook you up a little." Sion hated to admit this, but it was true. He followed the Captain to a nearby courtyard where they joined Kyōraku and a new face, the Captain of Squad 10, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He turned to see Fierro and Ukitake, and Sion immediately bowed to the Captain.

"I hope you don't mind Hitsugaya joining us Sion, he said he wanted to speak with you, and I'm not one to refuse company." Kyōraku tried to look innocent while saying this, but gave up when Sion caught on.

"What would Squad 10's Captain hope to gain from meeting with a 3rd seat such as myself?" Fierro tried to hold back his attitude, but couldn't base on his company. Hitsugaya sighed, and tried to speak through the now ample laughter. However it took a few minutes for it to subside.

"I wanted to thank you for making your match with Momo short, and for you not injuring her in the process. She's suffered enough, and her entering this tournament made me worry."

"I told myself the same thing as I began that fight, end it quick, and don't hurt her if possible. I only want to win, and earn my rightful position as Captain, not tarnish the already shaky reputation of a Lieutenant with a humiliating defeat."

"Wise words Fierro, you speak as if you've already won. However, Madarame might have something to say to that." Hitsugaya smiled a small smile, and looked at Fierro. His cold eyes trying to quell Fierro's fire.

"I'll handle Madarame; just don't expect a short match. Also make sure to keep your eyes on the sky." Fierro's smile grew larger with his gaze gliding upwards, and the Captains began to stare back quizzically.

"Why do we need to watch the skies Fierro?" Ukitake was curious as to what the answer was. Sion looked back at them with the same grin.

"Watch the skies, because you never know what's going to fly by." With that Fierro flash-stepped back near the arena gates, with only a few minutes to spare before the next match. Before he could enter the arena he was stopped by another familiar voice.

"Might I have a word with you Fierro?" Sion turned to face Captain Soifong of Squad 2. He bowed, and followed her into a nearby secluded part of the courtyard.

"I hope you enjoyed that first match, I felt like I owed it to you for your services to me, but you won't get any more help in this tournament. You'll have to earn your way now." Sion tried to hold back that he knew Soifong did what she did, and tried to sound naive.

"I thought I'd have to earn my way the whole time. I didn't realize that you did me a favor. I served you without ever expecting a reward, except the knowledge of a job well-done." Sion realized he overplayed it a little there, and hoped she wouldn't catch it. He realized she had when her scowl grew.

"Don't play coy with me Fierro, I've had a member of my Stealth Forces tailing you since Byakuya nominated you, so I know all about your sessions with Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku. Don't try to play me for a fool Fierro, or I'll make you regret it." She snapped her fingers, and a Shinigami clad in full black robes appeared on a nearby wall. Sion stared at him, and let out a sigh.

"Understood Captain, and I do appreciate what you did for me, I promise to give you a match worth watching." Sion had bowed; he hated getting caught in a lie, but knew when to give up the fight. Especially when it was a fight with a Captain who just did him a favor.

"You'd better, now I must go get the next match going. You can take this pass and join your buddies if you wish", she extends a small piece of parchment to Fierro. It stated that Fierro was granted admission to the Captains seating area.

"Thank you Captain", Soifong vanishes, and Fierro does the same, arriving near the Captains box. He is met by the same Squad 2 guard that he met when he returned from his last mission.

"Oh no, you're not getting past me this time. Only Captains and their Lieutenants are allowed in here." Sion threw the paper at his face, blinding him and flashed past him. The guard pulled the paper from his face, realized Fierro was gone, read the note, and realized he had been beaten…again. Fierro walked along the row of seating, and found Ukitake and Kyōraku staring at him with dumbfounded looks on their faces as he sat next to Ukitake.

"How in the hell did you get in here. This is a Captain's only block of seats." Kyōraku smiled while saying this, he was eager to hear what the story was.

"Let us call it, another gift from Soifong. She said I could enjoy my down time here, since it might be awhile till my next match."

"Well this should help pass the time right Shunsui?" Ukitake was smiling and staring at his old friend who also wore a big grin.

"Yes, but we'll need more sake then." Without even saying her name, Nanao appeared with a fresh jug, and three glasses. She handed them to her Captain, and bowed to the Captains.

"I think Sion liked that getup from last night Nanao, you could put it back on for him." Ukitake was laughing as he said this, but was soon met by six glaring eyes. Nanao and Fierro's faces had turned a deep crimson.

"I think I'll pass Captain Ukitake, I don't think you gentlemen deserve such a performance. No offence to you Sion."

"None taken Lieutenant, but to be honest you did look nice in it. Especially with the moonlight in your hair." He would have continued if not for having to dodge the flying sake glass that zoomed dangerously close to his nose. It shattered against a nearby wall

"Now who is throwing things? That's just not nice." Captain Kyōraku was looking around while casually throwing another glass up into the air, and catching it. Ukitake was laughing out loud, only to receive a stern glare. None of the men realized Nanao had already vanished, and left a new glass at Sion's left.

"Oh come on my friend that was priceless. Fierro is defiantly a Casanova waiting for his chance, and his woman." Before Kyōraku could respond, the men quieted and watched as Soifong walked to center stage; this instantly relieved the tension between the three men.

"The next match will be….Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 vs. Squad 9's Shūhei Hisagi. Combatants take the field." As the tow walked onto the arena floor, a sigh erupted from the Captains block.

"Ouch bad break for Kuchiki, I don't know if she can win this one." Kyōraku pulled his hat over his eyes to illustrate his gloomy disposition on this match. Ukitake only smiled.

"She might not look it, but Rukia has the skills of a high ranking officer, probably as much as a Lieutenant, so I'm not worried." Ukitake shuffled in his seat to get more comfortable, and sipped his drink.

"I bet my Captain is about to have a fit over this," Sion said under his breath, he remembered the confrontation when it came to Rukia even competing period, let alone her match about to start.

"Byakuya knows not to interfere in this match, Rukia isn't going to get killed, and Soifong will see to that, he'll just have to swallow his pride on this one." Kyōraku finished his drink, and leaned forward as the match was about to begin. Fierro also leaned forward to get a good view.

"Combatants ready? Begin!" Soifong bellowed while raising and promptly lowering a hand.

1 Hour Later

"I give up; just get me out of here I'm FREEZING!!!" Shūhei Hisagi was caught in a giant pillar of ice, and was quickly turning blue. Rukia had a few cuts on her robes, but no blood. Her sword, Sode no Shirayuki (sleeve's white snow) was released and was being placed back in its sheath as she walked away. Once the blade's guard hit the scabbard, the ice shattered, and Hisagi was free, shivering in the middle of the arena floor.

"This match's winner is recognized as Rukia Kuchiki." Soifong raised her hand in Rukia's direction, but she was already out of the arena. Squad 4 members helped Hisagi, now covered in blankets, from the arena floor. Fierro and the two Captains leaned back, and sighed.

"A good match, but did she really need to turn him into a Popsicle? I think that was a bit much." Kyōraku crossed his arms, and nodded.

"I think it worked out fine, she usually avoids using her zanpakutō, I'm glad she mustered the courage to use it in order to secure the victory." Ukitake wore a proud smile on his face. Sion stood, and walked from the box. Neither of the Captains asked where he was going, they already knew. Sion found Rukia outside the arena checking the damage to her robes.

"Shall I call Squad 4 to tend to your wounds?" Sion spoke calmly, as Rukia jumped in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me Fierro, and no I have no cuts that need tending to. I just need a new outer robe." Rukia turned and began to walk towards her barracks.

"Not staying for Renji's fight? Afraid he'll lose, or are you afraid he'll win?" Sion wanted to play a little with Rukia, see what buttons he could push. There was still a chance he'd face her in the finals, and he wanted to be sure he had any advantage possible. She turned to Sion with a cold look.

"You shouldn't try to put friends against each other. It doesn't seem very captain-like." Sion smiled, she saw his plan, and turned it against him.

"I was merely stating two possible scenarios for your unnecessary departure. You both are my friends remember, I would never want you two to fight each other, but I can't just hope you lose. I'm as torn as you." Sion always had a back-up plan, and when Rukia's scowl shrunk to a small smile, he knew he had won back her trust.

"I guess keeping this robe on, makes me look battle-hardened eh Fierro?" Rukia flexed her muscles trying to look tough, but this only caused Sion to laugh, and that led to a sandal being thrown at Sion's head. It connected, knocked him to the ground, but barley stopped the laughter. Rukia began to laugh to, and helped Sion up. The two turned back to the gates, and walked back into the arena.

"Come join me in the Captain's box, it has a better view of the match." Rukia was shocked at the statement, and immediately began questioning it.

"How on earth are you allowed in here?" she asked this as they walked in, right past the guard who only saw Sion walking by, and he didn't debate it. They joined Ukitake and Kyōraku, who both dismissed Rukia's formalities, and they all sat as Renji, and Kira began to make their way to the arena floor.

They stood swords drawn facing each other, and Sion could clearly make out smiles on both of their faces. This didn't surprise anyone as they both had been friends since they joined the academy. Sion smiled and watched, as Soifong made her way to center stage and check the men readiness to fight. All she received were two nods, and she declared the match had begun. Instead of a fast paced start, the two men didn't move an inch.

"You can still back out know if you wish Izuru, admitting defeat is a necessary trait of any man." Renji was met with only the same half-smile Izuru always wore.

"I was about to extend you the same offer my friend. I know all your moves, and you know mine. That means you know what I can do to you." This statement puzzled Sion; he assumed this meant Izuru's zanpakutō, which he had never seen. This led him to wonder what it could do, and how it could possible counter Renji's blade.

"Then I guess I have no choice, but to end this quick," Renji brought his blade back across his chest as red spiritual energy flowed around him. Sion felt the massive pressure, and was sure what this was. This had to be…..Bankai, a zanpakutō's second form. Izuru took a more defensive stance, as the pressure continued to grow. Finally Renji brought the blade all the way back around and roared so loud, the stand shook from its force.

"BAN-KAI!!!"

20 Minutes later…….

Izuru was panting, his blade, Wabisuke (The Penitent One**)**, now released into a hook-sword was held with its point low to the ground, and his robes were cut, and there was a little blood. On the other side, Renji's sword Zabimaru (Snake Tail) was now released to its Bankai form, Hihiō Zabimaru (Baboon King, Snake Tail) which takes the form of a long bone snake, and baboon fur shoulder pads on Renji. This snake is meant to move freely, but for some reason it was barely able to crawl along the ground.

"Well Renji I'll say this, your Bankai is impressive, but suffers the same flaw that most attacks have against my Wabisuke, it's heavy." Sion was interested in the fact that Izuru's blade doubled the weight of anything it struck. Izuru had clashed with the snake multiple times, and assumed it must weigh over a ton by now. Renji however still was smiling, a panting smile, but a smile none the less.

"I spoke with Lt. Matsumoto on just how to deal with that trick of yours, and I know just how to beat you."

"I don't see what Matsumoto would be able to tell you to….." Kira's words became stuck in his throat as he realized what was about to happen.

"If the weight becomes too much, I'll just have to drop it. With a flick of his wrist. The giant snake broke into multiple pieces the fell over, and returned to their natural weight. Renji smiled, and Kira became slightly confused.

"Wouldn't that constitute your sword being broken, thus awarding me a victory?" He looked over at Soifong with a curious look, and before she could stand to make a ruling the pieces began to rise into the air. They hung there for a moment, and then flew around Renji, whose smile grew wider.

"Sorry Izuru, but this will end it…. Higa Zekkō (Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang)." This caused the pieces to fly at Izuru at incredible speed, and he knew he couldn't dodge them all. Izuru did the only thing he could do. He sheathed his sword and bellowed, "I SURRENDER!"

With that Soifong, and multiple members of her Stealth Forces knocked the many pieces back to Renji, who immediately put his snake back together, which upon completion, returned to its original form which Renji sheathed. He walked to Izuru, and extended his hand to his friend. Izuru took it whole-heartedly, and the two began the walk off the arena floor. Sion and Rukia didn't even wait for the announcement before the raced from the box to meet up with the two men.

They found them sitting on a bench both looking tired, and relieved at the same time. As Sion approached them, Rukia immediately ran to Renji, and left Sion to speak with Izuru. He put a hand on the 3rd squad's Lt.'s shoulder, and tried to comfort him.

"Against a Bankai like Renji's you did incredibly well, you shouldn't hold any harsh felling towards yourself. You defiantly earned yourself a lot of respect today." Izuru looked up at Sion, and smiled another half-smile, and thanked him.

"I appreciate your kind words, and if you'll excuse me I need to go have this shoulder wound looked at. Good luck to you three in the next round. I'll be watching." With a nod from the three, Izuru walked away. It was then Sion realized that minus Ikkaku, the second round was standing in this area. He would've commented, but a message was herd buzzing through the air.

"The second half of the tournament will begin in approximately 10 min. competitors are encouraged not to leave the arena. The first match will be Squad 6's 3rd seat Sion Fierro vs. 11th Squad's 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame." Before Sion could even begin to speak, he was immediately grabbed and flashed away before Rukia and Renji could notice. He arrived at a courtyard a small distance from the arena, grasping his shoulders were Ukitake and Kyōraku.

"We don't have a lot of time, so let's go over Ikkaku, and how you should handle him." Ukitake spoke quickly, while Kyōraku merely smiled, while Sion also wore a grin.

"To be honest Captain, I have a plan already lined up for Ikkaku, so you wouldn't worry about me." Sion spoke with the same fire and determination he always did in these situations, and this brought a small smile back to Ukitake's face.

"Well then if you're ready, then I think it's time you took your place in the arena," Kyōraku said looking at a nearby clock. With a nod the three flashed back to the arena's entrance, and parted ways. Sion herd the echoes of good lucks coming from the Captains, but he paid them little mind. He knew what to do, and how to win this match. This would be Sion's true test of if he belonged here or not.

Author's Notes

Another chapter down so let's see if I can't answer some questions.

Why are you spending so much time on these other fights? We want Sion Fierro! - While I know I have created an amazing character (and sexy too lol) I wanted to give everyone their chance at the spotlight. Plus this showcases my ability to write combat scenes, and it's a good chance for you to readers to help me better these parts with your input.

Don't you think your pushing the whole Ukitake/ Kyōraku friendship a little hard in this chapter? –Not really, no more than Chapter 2, though the scene in this chapter does seem weak. I don't know I might rewrite this part later on to make it feel better.

Are you trying to set Sion up with Rukia or Nanao? – Not Rukia, but with Nanao I won't say no, cause I haven't decided on who/if I want to use in a relationship with Fierro. I have seen good fan-fictions fall apart when they try to add a romance with an established character. If I choose to do something like that, I'll be very delicate with it, this story if only T for Teens.

Are these notes going to get shorted like you promised last time? – No, I like giving you guys this info, so I'll keep them a decent size, but always at the bottom so they are easily skippable.

Well Part 4 is done, and I hope you like it. Expect Part 5 to up soon. Leave reviews, and pass this story on to your friends who you think might enjoy it. Until next time!


	5. Watch the Sky

Part 5: Watch the Sky

"This match will be between Squad 6's 3rd seat Sion Fierro, and Squad 11's 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, will both competitors take their positions. Sion took the same side as he did he fought Momo, and stared at Ikkaku. He still only wore the bottom half of his robes, and his sword was drawn and its scabbard in his other hand. Sion drew his blade, and let the now setting sun shine off it before lowering it with both hands.

"The same rules as those used in Round 1 will be used here. Are both combatants ready?" Ikkaku laughed as his toothy smile grew wider, and Sion calmly nodded to Soifong.

"Then let this match begin!" What many would expect to be a fast slash off was shocked to see both men not move an inch.

"What's the matter Fierro, are you afraid to come at me?"

"Quite the opposite," Sion flashed and appeared at Ikkaku's left bringing his blade towards his neck. Ikkaku fell backwards, and brought his legs up in an odd kick at Fierro's head, but this was blocked by Fierro's forearm. The two men spun back around and faced each other.

"Well well, Fierro has a little spirit in him after all, but will it be enough?" Sion put together Ikkaku's plan, get in his head and make Sion think he had to strike, but in the end he'd only get countered. Simple but against a weaker man would have worked, but not against Sion Fierro. Sion smiled, and began to focus energy into his left hand which held his sword.

"Sorry Ikkaku, next time I'll be sure to take your head." Sion ran headlong at Ikkaku bringing his sword back against his forearm as he ran. Ikkaku stabbed forward with his blade, Sion spun around it, and finished the spin by extending the blade out and he slashed with the now energy filled blade. Ikkaku hastily brought his scabbard up to defend him, and realized what he was blocking when the blade connected. It dug into the scabbard, and if Ikkaku hadn't pulled away would've broken it in half. Ikkaku looked as his scabbard, and began to laugh a slightly shocked laugh.

"I'm impressed Fierro, filling your blade with your own Reitsu in order to try and break my scabbard. You clever dog, I guess I owe you an apology Fierro. I planned on playing with you for a while, but it seems you don't want to play." Ikkaku brought the scabbard and blades up horizontally in front of him, and slammed the ends together.

"Extend, Hōzukimaru," The hilt and sword immediately fused together into what appeared to be a bamboo spear. However, Sion had sparred with Ikkaku in the past, and already knew this was actually a three-section-staff that can function as a spear. He would have to be careful not to get caught in it.

"Now then, let the fight truly begin." Ikkaku charged Fierro with the spear held out. He lunged forward, and Sion blocked the blade with the side of his blade, but this was soon met by a flurry of stabs by Ikkaku. Sion met each stab with a wave of his blade, but he knew he had to change the flow quick. Sion timed it to as soon as he blocked a stab at his left leg; he spun on his left leg, and brought his blade again at Ikkaku's neck. Ikkaku brought the other end of the spear over to meet the blade, but Sion took the chance to begin slashing at Ikkaku, each time Ikkaku blocking.

Ikkaku was able to counter one of Sion's slashes with a quick flip of his spear; he brought the spear head around and trusted it at Fierro's chest. Sion pushed hard back, and flew away from the spear's head, but realized that didn't help as the spear's head began to follow Fierro.

"Split, Hōzukimaru," Ikkaku smiled as he spear's head had detached from the rest of the staff and followed the flying Fierro. Fierro tried to dive down, but as he did he felt a fire burn in his left shoulder. Hōzukimaru's head has sliced right through Sion's left shoulder, and blood flew from the wound and covered the floor below him. Sion landed on one knee holding his shoulder, but still holding the blade in it.

"If you hadn't moved, that would have been it. You sure are lucky Fierro, but now you can't wield your sword in your dominant hand can you? I suggest you back out before I really hurt you." Sion only felt the pain from his shoulder, it was a deep cut, and it continued to bleed. Ikkaku brought the head back towards the staff, and spun it along his side. Damn he though, I didn't want to use this here, but I guess I have no choice.

"It seems I now owe you the apologize Ikkaku; you obviously have gone all out against me correct?"

"Of course why wouldn't I go all out?" Ikkaku was confused by this line of questioning, and wasn't sure where it would lead.

"Well then, I guess it's only fair….I do the same for you." Sion looked up and his blue eyes began to glow with an orange hint, and orange Reitsu flowed from him and his blade. Ikkaku took one step back, and was shocked at the sudden jump in power. Sion stood, bringing his blade up with the blade facing the sky, and pulled his scabbard out of his side and pointed it down to the earth. He suddenly vanished, and no one could see him, it was then Ukitake realized what Sion had meant.

"EVERYONE WATCH THE SKY," Ukitake's voice carried and everyone looked up, and found Sion standing in the same position, only this time about 50 feet in the air. Sion's voice now bellowed throughout the entire arena causing all to stare.

"Heaven burn all with your eternal flame!" Fire sprung from the blade and scabbard and consumed them both reducing them to pure Reitsu that flowed around Sion's arms. Sion brought both his arms back as the energy grew thicker and turned a shade of grey.

"Be reborn from the ashes!" Sion thrust his hands forward, causing the Reitsu to crystallize over his arms, and he then immediately brought his hands across his chest forming an X with them. As the Reitsu settled it took the shape of two gauntlets, both were yellow, red, and silver. Each one had three long claws extend from the knuckles.

"Fenikkusu Kyuuten Kouen (Phoenix of Heaven's Flame)," Sion brought the claws back to his sides and released a torrent of built up energy. Gasps irrupted from the crowd, especially from two Captains in particular.

"It's another dual-type zanpakutō just like ours eh Jūshirō?" Kyōraku could barley hold back the massive grin on his face. It was true only he and Ukitake had the only duel-type zanpakutō in all of the Soul Society, but now it wasn't the case, a new duel-type had emerged. Rukia, watching from a nearby bench with Renji, was so shocked at this revelation she just focused on the match. Renji as well as Ukitake smiled a massive grin that continued to grow, and funny enough, so did Ikkaku's.

"So this is your shikai? I have to say I like it; those claws will make this fun. Shall we continue Fierro; let me see what you can really do." Sion only wore a small grin as he descended from the sky, and landed about 10 feet away from Ikkaku. He brought the claws back in an offensive position, and smiled. Ikkaku took the hint and launched an attack, hurling the still detached head of his staff at Fierro.

Sion spun around it, and charged Ikkaku with his claws raised. He dove and met Ikkaku's staff and grappled with it. This gave Ikkaku time to call back the head, as it flew back with its point facing Sion's back. Sion lifted with all his might, and threw Ikkaku and his staff up into the air, thus lifting the head so it barley flew of Sion's head. It reconnected the staff, and Ikkaku continued to fly backwards. Sion jumped straight forward, and brought one claw back, with the other guarding Sion's front.

"Taiyou Kouen (Sun Flame)," Sion threw the withdrawn claw forward releasing a blast of pure fire from it. It spread in three arcs all aiming at Ikkaku, who blocked two of them with his staff, and dodged the third by ducking under it. Before he could make a witty comeback, Sion was flying at him full speed. Ikkaku launched the spear head again, but this time it also held the second section as well. Sion didn't lose speed as he dodged it, and made his way to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku then split the second section from the staff, and directed the blade back at Sion. Sion realized this just in time, to duck under it. Ikkaku barley reacted quick enough to stop it from impaling him. However, this was the opening needed for Sion to Flash-step behind him, and place one gauntlets' claws around the hand that held the staff. The other claw was resting upon Ikkaku's throat.

"Drop it, or you'll be learning how to wield that weapon one-handed Madarame. This fight is over, and…it was fun." Ikkaku thought about a way out of this mess, but decided the only way out, wasn't worth it. He retraced his spear, and threw it; point first, into the ground.

"This match's winner is recognized as Sion Fierro." The two men lowered into the arena, as Ikkaku reclaimed his blade, he turned to Fierro.

"That shikai has more to it than that right?"

"Plenty left," Sion brought the two gauntlets together and they shattered back into the sealed sword and scabbard.

"Then that gives me a reason to fight you again, so I can learn its tricks and beat you." Ikkaku held out a hand as Sion resituated his sword.

"It will be my pleasure to duel you again." As Sion spoke though his shoulder injury began to plague him again. It was easily noticed by Ikkaku.

"Go get that looked at will you?" Sion laughed as he walked from the arena with a sense of pride. He had been tested against Squad 11's finest, and prevailed. Now the question was: Which friend would he face in the finals?

This question didn't plague Sion right now; it was his shoulder that troubled him. He walked from the arena floor only to be met by Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku who wore the largest smiles Sion had ever seen.

"So that's what your ace in the hole can do. I have to say I'm impressed. What took you so long to use it? If you had that shoulder of yours might not be in such bad shape." Sion took a seat while listening to the Captain's joint-questioning of his actions.

"You never play your best till all the chips are down. When I took that hit I decided that was the perfect time. Plus, it did set up a decisive victory for me, and show everyone exactly who I am, and why I'm here." Sion sounded as prideful as ever, but his throbbing shoulder caused him to stop.

"I'll go find someone to take a look at that." However, before Ukitake could move an inch a warm voice filled the corridor.

"Shall I tend to this wound for you 3rd seat Fierro?" The voice came from the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana; she approached Sion and her fellow Captains with a warm smile, and immediately sat next to Sion on the bench and began analyzing the wound. She pulled his robes gently to reveal the entire injury, and placed her hands over it. Immediately, an orb on light-green Reitsu surrounded the area and slowly the wound began to heal.

"Thank you Captain Unohana, but will my arm be at 100% before the finals?" Ukitake and Kyōraku were also interested in the answer and Unohana thought it over a second before answering.

"At 100%...no, 50%...no, but 75% at the current rate of healing yes. You see my power's alone, are not the only thing effecting the healing process." This puzzled the other Captains, but Sion merely smiled.

"A Phoenix if reborn from its ashes, right Captain Unohana?"

"Exactly, if it was just me your arm would be about 50%, and I wouldn't recommend you participate in the final match. However, even at 75% I don't recommend you compete, but I know what the answer to that will be.

"I have no choice, I made it here, I won't let a small injury such as this stop me from attaining my dream." Captain Unohana pulled the orb away as the wound had sealed up, and she chuckled a little. As if to say, I knew you would say exactly that. She quickly bandaged the wound, and dismissed herself, wishing Fierro luck in the finals.

"If all goes according to your plan, I'll be the one addressing you as Captain next time." With nods from Fierro and the other Captains she continued down the corridor, now replaced by Soifong, who looked a little angrier than usual.

"Well Captain did I make good on my promise?" Soifong merely stood there, keeping the cold stare on Sion. Finally she extended a hand out to Sion.

"On your feet 3rd seat Fierro, the next match is about to start, I don't think you want to miss it." Sion took it, only to be pulled up into a standing position. Sion took this as a sign of gratitude on Soifong's part, and accepted that it meant she was pleased, but she wouldn't admit it. Together with Ukitake and Kyōraku Sion walked back to the Captain's box, as Soifong retook center stage. On the arena floor stood Renji on the far side and Rukia on the side closest to Sion.

"This match should make for a few laughs I think." Sion stood and leaned against the front of the box.

"How so," Ukitake wasn't sure what would be funny about the fight, but Kyōraku put it together.

"What makes you think Renji will put up a fight against Rukia? I expect Rukia to fight Renji, but Renji will merely try to dodge Rukia for awhile, and hope she gets too tired. I'm expecting a few laughs." With that Soifong announced the match, and after checking the fighter's conditions, began the match.

Immediately Rukia drew her sword, and battle-charged Renji, who was taken aback, and barley was able to get his sword up in time to block. This played out the same way for a few more strikes: Rukia would strike, and Renji would barley block.

"Why won't you fight me Renji, are you afraid I'll defeat you?" Rukia began to speed up her attacks, but Renji was able to muster a counter, and deadlock Rukia again.

"I don't want to fight you Rukia, why won't you just forfeit, let me fight Fierro, and become the newest Captain? What do you say?" Rukia's response was slicing a small sliver of hair off Renji's head. Renji grimaced, and jumped back. I have to keep her back, he thought as he ran his hand down his sword.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU," Renji's sword transformed into a multi-sectioned sword with a large tooth protruding from the top of each section. He launched the blade at the now charging Rukia, pushing her back to where she started running from. He repeated that pattern, until Rukia was back against the wall directly below Sion who was still laughing at the spectacle.

Suddenly the sections of Zabimaru that connected with Rukia's blade hit the ground, covered in a thick sheet of ice. Renji took a step back, as Rukia span her blade down so it pointed the earth.

"DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI (sleeve's white snow)," her sword turned pure white just like in her last fight. It seemed like Rukia was ready to finish this. Renji began to struggle with lifting the massive pieces of ice that held his sword to the ground without getting too close to Rukia.

"Sorry Renji, but I have to end this match now, no hard feelings ok?" Rukia began to walk forward as the ice continued to spread up Zabimaru until it reached Renji's hands. Renji, not giving up channeled his Reitsu into his arms, and with all his strength lifted the massive column into the air. However, as it was lifted over his head, it shattered, and the now loose Zabimaru fell down to earth at an incredibly fast pace.

Everyone was fixed on watching the falling pieces of ice, including the Captains in the box. This wasn't a problem as Sion released some of his Reitsu to melt the incoming ice. However, soon he was overwhelmed by another source. He looked down at Head Captain Yamamoto who was smiling at Sion. Sion took the hint, and left the box's defenses to him. He instead watched the falling Zabimaru.

It seemed that everyone, including Renji and Rukia, forgot the falling blade as it continued to fall at an increasing speed. However, the two combatants were too busy watching for falling ice shards. The top section was falling directly towards Rukia's head, and she didn't even know it. Sion was about to jump at it, sword half-drawn and at his side, when suddenly he saw what looked like….a cherry blossom?

Suddenly the arena was filled with a multitude of cherry blossoms, but there were cutting the ice shards to snow. Sion knew this technique, and so did everyone else. Before the falling blade could meet its mark, which Rukia and Renji finally were able to see, a swarm of the blossoms blocked that falling blade from touching Rukia. They're wielder stood in between Rukia and the wall. It was none other than Sion and Renji's Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki with his zanpakutō Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms). When the chaos of the situation cooled off a little, Soifong took center stage.

"Rukia Kuchiki is herby disqualified for use of outside help." Rukia and Renji were shocked by this, and before any objections could be made, Soifong immediately silenced them.

"If Lt. Abrarai's blade had fallen and killed Miss Kuchiki, it would've fallen completely within the limits of the match. By Captain Kuchiki involving himself in this match, he knew full well that this would happen, and I suggest disciplinary measures be taken." She stared at the Head Captain waiting for an answer.

"We will speak on this matter later, for now we have one more match to hold before the day is done. So please Captain Soifong, continue the tournament." Soifong knew better than to question orders, so she reassumed control of the tournament.

"This match's winner is recognized at Renji Abarai. Will 3rd Seat Sion Fierro please take his position on the arena floor for the final match?" As soon as she finished, Sion jumped from the box down to the arena floor, and faced Renji.

"Well now, here we are Renji. Looks like this is Squad 6's night." Before Renji could answer, Byakuya took one step towards in-between them, and turned to Fierro.

"I wish you luck in this match Fierro and to you to Renji. Make Squad 6 proud with a final epic duel." He turned to Renji as he said this, and though it sounded very cheery, it still held the Captain's traditional coldness. He walked away, followed closely by Rukia who waved at both men as she walked away.

"With that, let this final match between Squad 6's Lt. Renji Abarai, and Squad 6's 3rd seat Sion Fierro now begin!" Night had fallen on the arena, and large lanterns were now lit to illuminate the area. It was like having artificial suns it was still so bright. However that didn't matter to Sion now, nothing mattered now. He was staring at his hopes and ambitions, and they had taken the form of Renji Abarai. A man he respected, worked with, and had been friends with for a long time.

Still, that didn't matter now, none of it mattered. Whatever factors led to this point were irrelevant. What mattered now was Sion, the last obstacle in his way, and how he was going to go through it.

"You know I don't plan on holding back with you Renji, I will win this match, and you can't stop me."

"I believe you took my line Fierro, once I beat you, I'll have realized one of my goals. The only other thing I'll have to do is defeat Captain Kuchiki, and I can die happy."

"Didn't you almost die the last time you pursued that dream?" This statement only served to anger Renji, and that might not be necessarily a good idea right now.

"Let's stop the trash talk, and let our swords speak for us now? Sound like a plan to you Fierro?"

"If that's the case, make a move Renji Abarai."

Author's Notes

Here we go again children, we have seen the shikai, but can Sion pull off a miracle against Renji Abarai? You'll all find out…next chapter, but until then let's review some questions?

How can you answer any of these questions before you post this? – Simple I host this story a few other places, and take questions raised here. Also I have a good idea what some people might ask about, so I just go with my gut on that.

There's no way Sion could have beaten Ikkaku, you made that shikai too powerful! – First, quit complaining, I'm not changing the story, this is how I wanted it. As for the shikai, you have barley seen it so how can it be over powered?

Byakuya wouldn't have interfered with Rukia's match like that, he doesn't break the rules. –True, but after the rebellion, he has eased up a little, and gained more resolve in protecting Rukia.

Rukia doesn't first use her zanpakutō till the Arrancar arc! Stay true to source material! – First, see note 2, and second; Ichigo didn't see it till the Arrancar arc, that doesn't mean no one else saw it. Also, I think I'm doing pretty well at keeping true to the source (with the exception of Momo fighting and Byakuya's character in Chapter 1).

Well that's all for now, keep reading, send messages and reviews, and Until Next Time! ~Sion Fierro


	6. Burning Bright

Part 6: Burning Bright

"I will," with that Renji flung his arm back, and lunged forward causing his still released Zabimaru to fly at Sion, who ran forward, dodging the blade, and brought his blade up for a slash. Renji jumped away, and made a wide swing with Zabimaru, but Sion dropped to his knees to dodge it. Back on his feet, Sion jumped forward and began slashing at Renji, who continued to block with the much wider Zabimaru.

"You'll have to do better than that," Renji swung back after blocking a slash, causing Sion to do a back flip to avoid it. What Renji didn't realize that Sion didn't care how many hit his, but just how many hits there were? Each block drained more of Renji's already depleted energy, and that was an advantage that Sion had to capitalize on. Still he did need to go a little heavier on his offensive. He recited a quick incantation to himself, and held a clawed palm out towards Renji.

"Hado 31, Shakkahō (Shot of Red Fire)," a blast of red energy flew from Sion's palm, and collided with Renji's Zabimaru. This was held in front of Renji in defense. Renji was pushed back by the blast, and Sion follows it up by charging at Renji with a strike from his side. Renji was barely able to catch it in time, but he extended Zabimaru's head out to meet Fierro before he finally collided with the arena wall.

Sion spun backwards to avoid the counter, and watched as Renji collided with the wall, and heard a loud gasp escape him. Sion held his sword at his side, wondering if that would do it? He snapped out of this delusion when Zabimaru made one more strike at him. Sion didn't fully dodge this attack, as the robes covering his right shoulder were sliced. Thankfully, his shoulder was not cut, but he was shocked that Renji still had this much fight left in him.

The dust settled and Renji looked like he had been through a war. He head was bleeding, and his robes were now tattered from the impact, and his hair had fallen over his face. He tore a piece of cloth from his robe, and retied his hair. He then turned and faced Sion with a dark scowl.

"I'm done playing with you Fierro, I'll admit I underestimated you before today, but after your match with Ikkaku I realized how much stronger you have gotten. However, this new strength of yours will not be enough; the difference between us is too far a gap for you to so quickly cross. You're lucky Fierro, that's all you ever were. You were lucky to get the job that got you your 3rd seat, you got lucky getting Momo in the 1st Round, and got extremely lucky with Ikkaku. I will not be beaten by someone who only gets ahead in life by the mere luck of the draw! This will end it, it was fun Sion Fierro!"

Renji drew his blade back, and Reitsu poured from him, Sion knew this stance, and what it would lead to. His pride had been struck, and he had been insulted. Sion would not stand for this, and was ready to stare down any challenge.

"BANKAI," Renji brought the blade across his chest and he was engulfed in the energy. When the dust settled again he was surrounded by the familiar bone snake Sion saw stare down Izuru earlier.

"Hihiō Zabimaru (Baboon King, Snake Tail)," Renji now wore a confidant and stared at Sion who now wore a scowl, and glared at Renji, but then he smiled and began to laugh taking Renji aback as he did.

"You know I get really tired of people underestimating me. I'm not just some random Shinigami Renji; we've known each other for a long time. We graduated the academy together, we fought together, we learned together, and though you did faster than me we grew together. I had to fight much harder than you to earn my place, and I'll be damned if I let someone like you stop me now. So cocky, so smug, so full of yourself, you have the nerve to call yourself my superior with that attitude?! You say you wish to surpass Captain Kuchiki, but I ask you: how can you surpass him if you can't surpass yourself?"

Renji was shocked as while Sion spoke, his Reitsu flowed freely, and Sion's normally calm voice, was overtaken by a more dark and rough one. Sion lifted his blade into the air pointing it to the heavens.

"This sword is the reason I didn't get to rise through the ranks as fast as you Renji and for that I'm more than grateful. It shows that I had to tame a true beast in order to stand here tonight. It is with this blade I shall carve my place into the Gotei 13, and take my rightfully earned position as a Captain. So come now Renji Abarai, let us see who has the brighter fire!" Sion brought his scabbard out of his side, and pointed it at the earth releasing a surge of Reitsu in the process.

"Heaven burn all with your eternal flame, and May all be reborn from the ashes!" The sword and guard shattered into what appeared to be ash, and the ashes covered Sion's arms. Soon the Reitsu ash hardened into the two gauntlets with three claws protruding from each. Sion brought them up into an X over his chest as the process finished.

"Fenikkusu Kyuuten Kouen (Phoenix of Heaven's Flame)," he brought the claws to his side releasing the torrent of built up energy. Renji now was the one scowling, and took to the ready to launch the next attack.

"You'll never beat my Bankai with your Shikai, just give it up already!" Renji launched the snake at Sion, its roar echoing through the stands. It jaw opened to full length and Sion lunged right into the open mouth. No one was sure what Sion planned to do with this, but Zabimaru closed its mouth and all seemed calm.

That was until Zabimaru shattered into all of its individual pieces, and all that remained was a swirling figure in the middle. The spinning stopped and Sion was floating unscratched. Renji wore a look of shock and disbelief.

"I call that Senpuu Chi Tsume (Whirlwind of a Thousand Claws), and I would also call that a Shikai fighting a Bankai, and winning."

"I thought yours was a fire based zanpakutō? If so then how can it use a wind based attack?"

"Heaven isn't limited to its flame Renji. My blade manipulates both heaven's flame, and the air that fuels it." Renji was shaking with anger now; he wouldn't be made a fool of here. He raised the broken hilt, and immediately the pieces converged and reformed on Renji's position. As soon as the snake was reformed, Sion flashed to Renji's right bringing one claw down at Renji. He met the base of the snake, and cut right through it. The pieces fell back to earth at great speed.

"That confirms my suspicions then, looks like it's held together by your Reitsu, so if I keep cutting this snake up, I'll burn through you in just a matter of time. Looks like the advantage is mine now my old friend, shall we call it a day?"

"Don't patronize me Fierro; I'm nowhere near finished with you." Renji held the hilt out, and placed his right hand over it. The pieces lifted up now, but they didn't move to Renji, they just hovered.

"Higa Zekkō (Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang)," the pieces flew at Sion with great speed, and Sion didn't have a lot of time to flash away from all of them, but he did his best, and didn't get hit once. However, Sion hadn't realized that each piece, after fighting him returned to Renji reforming the bone snake. When the last piece attached back to it, Renji launched the entire snake at Fierro. Sion raised his claws, and met the top of Zabimaru, while his feet held the bottom. Sion held the jaw up fine, but it was the colliding with the walls that he couldn't handle.

Renji hurled Sion against every wall of the arena, but he remained firm in place, until Renji launched one direct lunge, planting Sion in the wall below the Captain's box. Sion couldn't focus enough to flash-step, or muster a counter attack, he was trapped. Renji began to channel a large portion of his remaining energy into Zabimaru, and at its base a ball of red Reitsu formed.

"This will end it Fierro, you fought well, but it seems your zanpakutō was just too weak after all. Hikōtsu Taihō (Baboon Bone Cannon)," the ball of energy flew from the base, and proceeded up Zabimaru until Sion could see it approach its mouth. Is this the end for me, and my dream? Sion couldn't believe he fell for that setup, but he would regret it further if he didn't do something, but the question was what? His vision began to blur, and he was seeing multiple Zabimaru. Sion closed his eyes, made peace, and accepted what was about to happen.

"So I loan you my power, and you squander it, this I will not allow." Sion opened his eyes to realize he was not holding his claws, or Zabimaru's jaw. Renji, the Captains, everyone in the stands seemed to have vanished. The arena remained, and in its middle was a new figure. Sion knew it to well, as it was the Spirit of his blade, Fenikkusu Kyuuten Kouen. It was a massive orange bird, with large beautiful wings, covered in feather made of pure fire. Sion walked up to the figure, and stared it in the eye. When he first met the bird, he was petrified by its figure, and the bird knew it and took advantage of it. However, after much training, Sion had learned how to put the bird in its place, and control it. He thought he might have earned the spirit's respect.

"I have not squandered your powers my friend, but it seems they will not be enough." Suddenly the massive wings opened up, and a bellowing shriek filled Sion's ears.

"You and that fool Abarai have both made a massive mistake. Listen well little Shinigami, and take this message to the grave with you. I am a guardian beast of the heavens. I am not weak, and I shall not be bested by a baboon with a snake for a tail! Have I made myself clear?" Sion turned with his side facing the spirit, and placed his hands at his sides.

"Crystal, but that doesn't change the fact we're about to lose to said snake-tailed baboon. I think we are out of tricks." Sion glared up at the bird, and was met with a squall that almost sounded like amused laughter.

"We'll see about that, you haven't used "it" yet." Sion turned back at the bird with a look of slight disbelief at what he had just heard.

"Do we want to risk it, remember what happened last time?"

"Do you want to win? Are your dreams not worth whatever gamble you might have to make?" Sion now smiled smugly, and sighed.

"You really know how to piss me off, you know that right?" The Phoenix flapped its massive wing once before bringing them back to its sides.

"If it leads us to victory, then I'll continue to do so." Sion laughed, but quickly returned to normal.

"Let's end this," a nod came from Fenikkusu and with that Sion was back in the fight. Still staring at Zabimaru, still watching the attack coming at him, still hearing the crowd erupting in cheers: he was able to make out Ukitake and Kyōraku telling him to fight back, and that's what he planned to do. The moment the blast was directly in front of Sion, he roared the word no one in that arena expected to hear.

"BAN-KAI!"

Zabimaru flew back and nearly knocked Renji down in the process. The blast had spread around Fierro, and the wall was now decorated with an outline of Fierro. His claws remained, but now a set of clawed greaves adorned Sion's feet, as well as a pair of fiery wings on his back. The colors of the gauntlets, which were red and gold, now were changed to red and black. The greaves were colored to match as well. Sion also wore a mask that resembled the face of a phoenix, and it covered his dark blue eyes. He placed one hand over the mask, and it dissolved into flames.

"Fenikkusu Kyuuten Kouen Heru Doki (Phoenix of Heaven's Flame and Hell's Wrath)," Sion took a few moments to listen to the crowd, and its excited gasps. He then looked down at Renji who wore a horrified look upon his blood stained face.

"How…how did you master Bankai!? Someone like you, who barely knew how to use a zanpakutō, let alone use it to this much of its power. Tell me….how did you do it?"

"That's a story for another day, for now let us just finish this." To be honest, he wasn't sure how long he could hold this state in his condition. He flew at Renji with great speed, and collided with Zabimaru's side. Sion instead of cutting it, just flipped over it, and he brought both claws back to his sides.

"Kasai Heru (Fires of Hell)," he launched the claws forward, and from them six streams of fire shot out from them, one from each claw, and flew straight at Renji. He barley was able to get Zabimaru up in time to block them, but the already weakened Zabimaru shattered from the impact. Sion took a solid position about 10 yards back from Renji, and brought the claws back in an offensive stance. Sion barley noticed that his wings has begun to dissolve a little, he knew one more strike would finish this.

Renji reformed his sword, and brought it back ready to pounce. Though he was weak, barley able to stand under his own power, he channeled what he could to his sword to steady it. At the same instant Zabimaru flew forward ready at full speed, Sion ran headlong at the massive snake. As Zabimaru met Sion, Sion charged into its open mouth, and began to cut it in half. His claws spilt Zabimaru right down the middle, till he cut free just before he met Renji, and brought both claws across his chest, slicing through Renji's sides, as he went.

Blood flowed from Renji's wounds, as his sword returned to its sealed form, it was broken in half, and thus the match was over. He gazed at his blade, and collapsed upon the arena floor.

"This tournament's winner is recognized as Sion Fierro." Soifong said this with a much louder voice than usual as the crowd had exploded with cheers. Sion would've looked up, but he had his own problems. His sword had returned to its sealed form, and fell into Fierro's hand. However, the strain of the attack had reopened his shoulder injury; he had also taken a Zabimaru fang to his gut as he started his cut through. He was on his knees, and blood was flowing too fast for Sion or his zanpakutō to try and stop. The last thing he remember was hearing his name called in victory, and falling forward, only to be caught by two pairs of hands, later he would find that it was Ukitake and Kyōraku that caught him before he blacked out.

Author's Note

Well it is done, we have a winner, and I think we should review.

Sion's Bankai is overpowered! - Ok STOP COMPLAINING, this is just a taste of what I plan to do with Sion's blade, and trust me there will be repercussions to his actions.

I wish this fight was longer. - I do have plans to rewrite this chapter, and make the fight a lot longer. So that's on my to-do list.

Sion couldn't learn Bankai for blah blah blah! –In the end I can't make a retort to silence this one.

So he is a Captain, which Squad will he take? –See next chapter…duh! lol


	7. Awakening

Miss me? I know you did, but I'm back with more of the story you love, and I'm going to bring everything out to the light. So read on party people.

Chapter 7: Awakening

Sion awoke to the sight of a plain looking room. He soon realized he wasn't in his room back at Squad 6's barracks; he was in a patient's quarters in the Squad 4 barracks. He tried to sit up only to realize he couldn't move: his body was heavy, and he could barely move his hand to make a fist, and release a small pulse of Reitsu. He hoped someone would catch it, and come to him.

Within a few moments, the door to his room slid open, and Captain Retsu Unohana walked in. She looked at Sion with the same warm eyes she had when they met at the arena. She approached Fierro's bed with her black hair swaying in the wind in front of her in its traditional chain like design that flowed from her neck straight down.

"It's good to see that you have finally awoken. If you are able to speak, how are you?" Sion mustered his strength, and was able to muster.

"Been…better," this caused a chuckle from Unohana as she checked his vitals. When she had finished Sion realized he was slowly regaining his strength. His body was still heavy, but he was able to move more and could speak.

"How long have I been out," Unohana was surprised he was able to still speak, but was quick to answer.

"Two days, but that's quite short, for the state you were in, I'm surprised you survived at all. Your shoulder wound reopened, the puncture wound to your lower abdomen was quite severe, and you had completely depleted your Reitsu. If your zanpakutō didn't help accelerate your healing, and help replenish your Reitsu, I think that a new tournament would have to be set up to select your replacement Captain Fierro."

Sion heard his new title and pride filled him, he looked over and saw his sword lying on his nightstand. It was decorated with its white, black, and orange hilt, its matching scabbard, and its guard that resembled two wings being joined together. He used all of his strength to take the blade into his hand. At that moment his mind became one with his zanpakutō's spirit.

"Good to see you're still among the living."

"I suppose I should thank you."

"Don't, I only helped you cause if you die… well that makes life much harder for me. Just let me get a little rest, you're not the only one drained from this encounter." Sion couldn't help but laugh inside at his zanpakutō's logic. He placed his sword at his side so they were still connected, and turned his attention back to Captain Unohana.

"Please tell me, what of Renji Abarai? How did he fare after our battle?"

"He was awake the next morning demanding to come see you. He has been already discharged, and he has been one of the multitudes of guests you've had."

"Who has come to see me while I've been disposed of?"

"Mainly Captain's Ukitake and Kyōraku, but other Captains and Lieutenants have dropped by hoping to speak with the Gotei 13's newest Captain. In fact those two should be here any second now." Retsu turned to the door as it opened, and Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake stepped in. They took a look at Sion, who had decided now to muster his strength and sit up, and took to the nearest chairs.

"So he does live, you had all of us worried there for a while kid." Kyōraku pulled a sake jug from his robe, only for Unohana to snatch it from him. While he begged for it back Ukitake took his turn to speak.

"That really was an impressive showing Fierro. I have to admit I expected that blast to be the end of you. Still I shouldn't count you out till the very end should I?" Fierro was already panting from the strain of sitting up, but he mustered a grin and his voice was shallow.

"To be honest I wasn't planning on using my Bankai against Renji. I haven't perfected it yet, so it was kind of a wild card instead of an ace. Just don't expect me to use it again for quite a while." Ukitake laughed as Kyōraku, having lost his fight with Captain Unohana rejoined them.

"Well now that that's over, have you made your decision yet Fierro? You're not going to have a lot of time before old man Yama makes you decide." He then explained that Head-Captain Yamamoto would allow Sion to pick between the three open Captain's positions.

"I just woke up from a small coma, so no I haven't made any choice yet, but I will as soon as possible. Each Squad has something special, and it will take time for me to decide. Of course I have to be released from here first. "He turned to Captain Unohana, hoping for a quick answer. She pondered it for a few moments before answering.

"I'd say another night of rest, and you'll be ready for release to light duty, just no fighting for a while."

"I don't plan to; I'll have a mountain of paperwork waiting for me at whichever squad I choose to lead. I do hope that I'll be able to secure some assistance." He looked at his fellow Captains with a sly grin of wanting. Ukitake sighed and chuckled to himself.

"I'll do what I can to help you sort through the paperwork." Kyōraku merely smiled as he retook his sake jug from Unohana when she wasn't looking.

"I'll provide the refreshments, and I'm sure Nanao will be of some use." Captain Unohana turned and smiled warmly.

"And I'll be there when you work yourself to death." This caused some light laughter from the group.

"Knowing my luck that is bound to happen." With that the 3 Captains bid Fierro farewell, and promised to return soon. Especially Unohana as she wanted to make sure Fierro didn't die before he started his work. As the door shut he laid back and began to ponder his choices.

However, before he could think too much a knock came from the door; he bid the persons entry, and was shocked to see his now former Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and friend Rukia, walking in. Sion tried to sit back up, but was stopped by Rukia who had to run to Sion in order to stop him.

"You mustn't strain yourself, you need to rest." Sion looked up at her, sighed, and gave up and collapsed back onto the pillow.

"Rukia," she froze at her brother's words; "You must treat the newest Captain of the Gotei 13 with more respect." Rukia realized this, and immediately bowed and apologized to Sion who merely laughed.

"It is fine, since I haven't chosen my Squad yet I think the formalities can wait." He bid the two to be seated, Rukia sat but Byakuya stood.

"We wished to stop by and congratulate your victory Sion Fierro, we have tried to over the past few days but your unconscious state prevented it."

"Sorry, but I was having such a good nap. However, my time of rest is almost up. I have to make the tough choice now."

"If you need any help, Rukia and I, will do whatever we can. You might be departing Squad 6, but that doesn't change who you were, and the services you did for my Squad and my house." Rukia smiled and nodded in approval, and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Sion was just shocked at Byakuya being so talkative, and respectful. He assumed he wasn't speaking to Squad 6's Captain, but rather the head of the Kuchiki clan. A well respected clan that Sion did a special favor for, one that earned him his position in Squad 6.

"I appreciate that Captain Kuchiki, and Lady Rukia, perhaps when I am done settling my business we can sit and enjoy a calm cup of tea?" Rukia smiled and said she would love that, and Byakuya calmly agreed. The two bid Fierro goodbye and left. Fierro was still a little shocked to see his former Captain show so much kindness, as he wasn't much for that sort of thing. Not that Sion was complaining, he would need all the help he could get, this just seemed off. Suddenly a familiar voice popped into his mind.

"He's offering out of respect for you redeeming his honor when his former 3rd seat turned rouge. It is natural for a leader to offer aid to those who help them in their times of need. As for Rukia, well I guess she just has a good heart."

"She also is my friend; she would help me no matter what. So long as her brother never disapproved. Still, I think it's time we rested. Tomorrow is the beginning of the new Sion Fierro." A small laugh escaped his zanpakutō.

"Sort of a "rebirth" for you eh Fierro?" Sion now joined the laughing; he never expected his blade to have a sense of humor. He shut his eyes, and drifted back to sleep. The ashes have fallen, now it's time for me to rise again from them. Sion thought this thought as he slept, and his zanpakutō slowly continued its work, slowly healing and replenishing the strength of the weakened Shinigami. During this time his body radiated a faint orange glow as the sword's Reitsu flowed through Sion.

Later that night Sion stirred from his slumber, and realized it was late. Outside his window was darkness, with a small hint of a light nearby. He was awoken he found by his growling stomach. He remembered that he hadn't eaten since before the tournament, over two days ago. He knew most of Squad 4 was asleep, but he knew that they had a night watch to watch over patients through the night. He noticed that he able to move with very little strain, and upon inspecting his wound realized that there was no longer a hole in his gut from a fang. He smiled at his blade, and placed it back on his nightstand so it could rest.

He let loose a small pulse of Reitsu in hopes of gaining the attention of someone. He sat up, and lit a small lantern nearby. Within a few minutes his door slid open, and a familiar warm voice filled the room.

"I assume you would like your supper now Captain Fierro?" Sion was shocked to see Captain Unohana walking into his room. She was wearing a pink kimono in place of her Captain's robes, and her hair was not in its traditional chain, but rather draped along her back.

"Shouldn't you be resting Captain? I'm sure one of your attendants could have taken care of me fine." Sion knew this was futile, but couldn't help try to make himself not feel like a bother.

"Well since your room is only down the hall from mine, I felt I should handle this myself. I place all high risk patients near my quarters, in case I'm needed at a moment's notice to attend to them." She poured tea into two small cups, and placed them on Sion's nightstand.

"I'm sorry the tea is cold, but I'm sure that you can find a way to warm it back up." If you could channel her smile, it would burn the whole building down. Sion smiled and proceeded to touch the two cups; he then concentrated his Reitsu through his fingers, and warmed the liquid. He handed one cup back to Captain Unohana, and took the other. He knew that was a test to see how Fierro was recovering, and he seemed to pass. They drank for a few moments in silence, before Captain Unohana broke it.

"If you are up to it, I was wondering if you would join me in my quarters for a late dinner." Sion was puzzled why she wanted to dine with him so late, but decided against disrespecting one of the elder Captains of the Soul Society.

"I would be honored, if my doctor thinks it is ok that is?" Retsu laughed, and said since the doctor would be close by, she didn't see a problem in it.

"Well then, shall we go Captain Fierro?" She helped Sion to his feet, and he placed his feet into a nearby pair of slippers. Together they walked from his room, down a long corridor, and walked through a door that connected them to the main housing area of the barracks. They continued down the hallway, and walked through a door bearing Squad 4's crest. Inside was a table, and upon it were two plates, each filled with small bowls of rice, there was also some chicken and broccoli. The front of the room was opened, and the night sky shown in. They separated, and sat at opposite sides of the table, and began to eat. Captain Unohana poured fresh tea into glasses, and handed one to Fierro.

"I believe we should have a toast to your victory over Lt. Abarai, and promotion to the prestigious rank of Captain." Retsu held her glass up, and Sion followed suit. They clanged them together lightly, before drinking them. Retsu refilled the glasses, and the settled into their meals.

"Tell me Captain, did you expect me to wake up around this time, or do you always have meals ready to be eaten?" Captain Unohana chuckled, and spoke in that same warm voice.

"When you've spent your entire career healing people, you learn when they're going to wake from comas, and for whatever reasons. It is by this deduction; I had this meal prepared just in case you awoke when I predicted you would."

"What if I hadn't awoken at this time and in fact didn't wake till morning?"

"I would have had a lot of leftovers I guess." The two shared laughs for a minute, and then continued their meal. After a while, they finished their respective meals, and Captain Unohana snapped a finger. Almost instantaneously 2 Shinigami entered and removed the large table, and plates. They were replaced with a smaller table with a hot pot of tea, and two glasses. Unohana took the initiative and poured a glass for each.

"So Captain Fierro, how do you plan to change the world now that you have obtained Captaincy?" Sion placed his glass back on the table, and stared up at the stars.

"I'll purge the remnants of corruption from my squad, and rebuild it from the ashes that remain. I will make sure all know that I will not tolerate anything but the very best, and I won't let anyone stop me from creating the best squad in all of the Soul Society." Sion's eyes grew colder, but filled with more fire as Captain Unohana watched him speak. She saw a determined young man, who wouldn't be pleased with anything less than 100%. Her smile returned, and she placed a hand on Sion's shoulder.

"You mustn't worry yourself with trying to do everything all at once. You have already proved that you're capable; it will take time for you to be ready to purge the world of anything. I suggest you take your time, make your choices carefully, and furthermore…rest as you are still healing from what should have been a fatal wound." Sion turned, and saw that smile, but the eyes showed what seemed to be concern. Was Captain Unohana really concerned for him? Well a lot of Shinigami considered her like a mother to them for how she treated everyone, but this didn't seem like that. All Sion could do was smile, and place a hand on Retsu's.

"Don't worry about me; I won't burn out quick. I am a Phoenix, and will burn bright for a long time." Sion released Retsu's hand, and drank his tea. However she wasn't so convinced, he is just putting on the tough guy look she mused to herself. Deep down he is scared that he will fail, and watch his dream crumble around him. Unbeknownst to her she was right, Sion's heart and mind was racing as he played out different scenarios of his Captaincy, and his stress levels were rising at the thoughts of failure. Still he kept a calm outward appearance, and relaxed in the calm night.

Sion soon let out a yawn, and laid back onto his hands, he knew it was impolite but it was late and he didn't care. Apparently Captain Unohana didn't either, as she slid the table away, and moved closer to Sion. Sion didn't argue as he enjoyed the company, and sleep was slowly taking him again. As he drifted he felt himself be lifted, and his head now resting at an angle. Upon looking up he saw that he was resting on Captain Unohana's lap and she was smiling down at him. Had he been more awake he would have said something, or moved for that matter, but he merely smiled and drifted to sleep.

Author's Notes

I know I know, you all are wondering wtf happened to me. Well, a lot happened, and the story was put on hold. However, time has freed up, so I decided to bring the next chapter to you to show I'm back. I did get a lot written in this long span of time, so bear with me. So let's address this chapter.

Sion shouldn't have Bankai for…: I didn't get rid of you fools last time. Fall silent, this is my story, don't like it, well…tough.

Are you playing at a romance between Sion and Retsu Unohana? Something you said you wouldn't do? - Maybe, this kinda happened when I wrote it, and I liked it, so I left it in. If I do choose to follow up on this, I'll be doing it in a way that doesn't hurt the story. This is an action story, not a romance.

Aren't you reaching for info that doesn't exist in the manga or anime? –Yet is a lovely word, we are missing quite a few explanations, so anything I create, I create in what I think is the way it will be portrayed by Kubo-sensei.

Well that's all for now, keep checking for more chapters (they're coming I promise).


	8. Selection

Part 8: Selection

Sion awoke to realize he wasn't back in his hospital bed, but still in the large room he ate with Captain Unohana in. He then put together this had to have been her personal quarters. The bed he laid in was a lot softer, but strangely he felt something around his chest. He looked down to see a pair of interlocking arms, and upon further investigation he tracked the arms to a sleeping Retsu Unohana. Sion blinked once, and then realized what this meant. He choked on air, and put together that he just woke up in a Captain's bed and in her arms no less. While Sion was impressed with his prowess at "wooing" a female, but his logical half butted in stating that this might not look good, and it would be best if he left a.s.a.p.

He slowly unwound one of the arms, and slid from the grip. No sooner was he two steps away was he greeted with a familiar, though this time sleep filled voice.

"Good morning Captain Fierro, I hope you slept well." She yawned, rose from the bed, and walked to a nearby closet. She began to rummage through her robes while Fierro was still star-struck by the situation.

"Might I ask what happened last night? I remember eating dinner with you, and then having tea, and then…it all goes black." Retsu smiled, and not breaking her patience from her closet.

"You fell asleep after having some of my special night time tea designed to put anyone to sleep. I mainly give it to Isane when she can't sleep due to her nightmares. I couldn't move you on my own, so I decided to let you rest here. I hope there is no problem with that?" She smiled as she took a robe from her closet, and set it on a nearby table, and turned back.

"That doesn't explain why you were embracing me while I slept." Without breaking her flow, she chuckled.

"I must have reached out in the night, and held on to you. If you prefer in the future I won't…"

"No it's not that, it just caught me off guard that is all." Sion knew this wouldn't end well, no matter how he played it. He was also puzzled by the fact she said next time, but pushed that aside. Retsu continued to lightly chuckle, and withdrew a different robe, and tossed it to Sion. He barley caught it. He looked up quizzically, and Retsu explained.

"I thought such a unique Captain deserved equally unique robes. I hope you like them." Sion took a look over his new robe, and analyzed every detail. They were 3 pieces, the first pieces was a basic Shinigami robe, except it was missing the sleeves and was cut a small ways down the middle, Sion also noticed the material was thinner, and probably would feel lighter than a typical robe. The second piece was typical Shinigami pants, though the material also seemed thinner and less baggy than normal. The final piece was an outer robe, white in color, and it resembled more of a long vest. Sion held it to his chest and realized it went all the way to the floor with it splitting into two small tails at the bottom. Sion was beside himself, and a smile filled his face. Retsu merely smiled at him when he looked over at her.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, is it possible to commission a few more of these? I would love to have a few more."

"Already in production, once you choose a squad, I'll stitch the insignia into that one, as well as your others. Think of these as my welcoming gift." Sion in an excited rush darted forward, and embraced Retsu.

"Thank you so much Captain Unohana, for tending to my wounds, and for these exquisite robes. I hope someday I can repay this kindness." Retsu continued to smiled and patted Sion's head; she was released to a blushing Fierro, who just realized what he did. She just chuckled, and shrugged it off.

"Just warn me next time you do that, and next time you can provide dinner." Sion agreed, and bid the Captain farewell for now, he had work to do. She nodded, and he left her so she could prepare for her day as well. Sion walked back to his room, and undressed. He walked into the small corner shower, and began to wash himself. Upon completion he returned to the bed where he had laid his new robe. He began to dress, and after finishing looked at himself in a nearby mirror and loved the look and feel of the robes. The vest was tied in the middle by a white sash. He sort of felt like Soi Fong, and the thought caused him to chuckle. He wondered if that was the point, he always liked the way her robes looked.

He reached for his zanpakutō, but found a letter setting next to it. The envelope bearded Squad 1's insignia. He tore it open to find that the Head Captain declared that Fierro select a Squad to lead tonight. He had hoped for more time, but he made sense of the plan. After finishing the letter a knock came at the door.

"Enter," Sion spun to meet Lt Hisagi of Squad 9 who took a few moments to analyze Sion's robes.

"Those are nice robes sir, might I ask who made them?"

"I think you had a better reason for coming here other than admiring my wardrobe? Am I right Lt. Hisagi?" Shūhei shook his head, and apologized to which Sion pardoned him.

"I wanted to inquire as to how you were going to select the squad you wish to lead?"

"I planned on touring each squad's barracks today and making my decision tonight, would it be possible for you to gather Lt. Hinamori and Kira here as well before I go any further? I don't wish to repeat myself?" Hisagi agreed, and told the Captain they were waiting outside. Sion beckoned Shūhei to lead on, and the two proceeded out the door. Sion however tuned back to grab his zanpakutō which he carelessly left on the nightstand. As he fixed it to his side he heard a loud screech in his head. Sorry, he thought to his blade's spirit.

He caught back up to Hisagi, and they proceeded into the main courtyard of Squad 4's barracks. Lt. Hinamori and Kira rushed to meet the two, and began to throw question after question at him. Sion raised a hand quickly, and told them to be seated. All 4 sat at set of 4 small benches, and Sion relayed his plan.

"I will, as soon as I'm done talking, leave here with Izuru and tour Squad 3's barracks. When I'm done, I will make my way to Squad 5, and receive its tour from Lt. Hinamori. I think you can guess the next part, and when it's all done I'll do some thinking on it, and render my decision at a meeting to be held tonight. Sound like a plan?" The three lieutenants nodded their heads in approval.

"All right then shall we go then Izuru?" Kira shot up, nodded, and led the Captain down the road leading to the main gate. The other 2 flashed away, in order to prepare for their meeting with the newly appointed Captain. As they walked Izuru made small talk about the basic jobs that Squad 3 members had, and did on a normal day. This bored Sion as he already knew what a regular Shinigami did, but understood Izuru, and let him continue. They arrived at main gate to the barracks, and Izuru switched to showcasing the key elements of Squad 3.

Sion spent part of his time shaking the hands of the Squad members that ran to him, they offered congratulations and good tidings, and Sion thanked them and bid them farewell. However, as he toured the base, his mood slowly degenerated. The Shinigami that didn't run up to him worked slowly, and just overall seemed sad. Izuru's slightly energetic optimism quickly subsided to his natural gloomy self. Sion could only sigh as he patiently drudged through the barracks.

After spending about an hour and a half touring the grounds, Sion announced he had enough, and must be off to Squad 5 in order to give himself ample time to make his choice. Izuru nodded, and led him back to the main gate. Sion bid Izuru farewell, and told him the meeting would be held tonight, at Squad 1 barracks. Izuru nodded, and with that Sion was gone in a flash. He ran across the roofs of Squad 4, feeling the wind run through his long black hair, and into the opening of his new robes.

He leaped from a high roof, and flashed back onto the main road, dusted himself off, and continued to walk towards Squad 5. He realized he pushed it as his gut started to tighten in pain, and he swore not to do that again for a while.

"Were you that eager to be rid of that place, you nearly tore open your wound?" His spirit spoke smuggle, and for once he was right.

"Nothing against Kira, or Squad 3, but that place was just too grey and gloomy for me. I want a Squad with strong and happy Shinigami, not those that seem to have lost their fangs." He crossed his arms as he walked, and marveled at the feel of his new robes on his skin. A cackle was herd in the back of Sion's thoughts.

"It seems little Sion has found someone to light his fire."

"Oh shut up, I just appreciated that she did all this for me. The hug was…spontaneous, and you know that I am very spontaneous."

"Yes and that kind of personality works so well with this situation."

"Just be silent, and stay observant so you help me with my choice later." He arrived at Squad 5's main gate to be greeted by Lt. Hinamori who smiled, bowed before the Captain, and bid him to follow her. He hoped for something to bolster his spirits, and followed. Squad 5 seemed more active than 3 as more Shinigami were working, and fewer ran up to Fierro.

Lt. Hinamori however seemed slightly out of place, as she would stop sometimes to correct herself about details on buildings. One thing Sion really hated was that whenever she referred to Aizen, she still called him Captain. While Sion understood that was probably just a habit, he would have hoped that she would have broken it by now. Then he remembered all that happened to her, and sighed again. Another hour and a half passed, and Hinamori had covered every detail of the barracks, so Sion bid her farewell, leaving the same instructions with her as he did with Izuru. She bowed, and he was off, this time walking slowly as to not aggravate his injury further.

"Well that place wasn't so gloomy was it?" The sprit had made a valid point, and Sion couldn't dodge it.

"Very true, but I have two concerns when it comes to this Squad."

"The fact that it was Aizen's Squad before his defection?"

"That and the fact that Lt. Hinamori is still loyal to him, what is to say she still isn't collaborating with him in plans to destroy the Seireitei?"

"Wouldn't the fact that he nearly killed her mean something?" Sion pondered this option for a moment.

"That could have just been a risk to make sure people didn't cause to suspect her." The two gave it thought, but decided to stop as they arrived at Squad 9's barracks, and just like before Lt. Hisagi ran to meet him. He beckoned him to follow, and Sion did.

These barracks were very similar to Squad 5 as it was very bright, and positive. However, unlike the previous Squads, as many people that ran up to Sion ran up to the Lieutenant. They treated him as if he were the Captain. Sion knew he was the acting leader, but the way he handled problems was the same as he would if he were the Squad's Captain.

"You garner a lot of respect from your Squad don't you Lt.?" Hisagi chuckled a little, but kept his pace along the corridor.

"I do my best to lead the same way Captain Tosen did…sorry he isn't the Captain anymore…old habits die hard." Sion was pleased at the correction, and shrugged it off.

"Let's hope you lead this Squad with a few things different than Tosen." Hisagi turned to face the Captain.

"You are implying that I don't turn traitor?" Sion noticed a bit of anger in his voice, and smiled.

"I just hoped for variety in leadership, it is you that thought I implied something else, I assure you I did not." Sion actually did mean the act of treason, but decided not to get in a fight with one of his possible Lieutenants. They continued, and after another short time they had finished. Sion left directions to be at Squad 1 this evening for the meeting.

With that Sion was gone, he flashed past the gate, and a small ways down the road, and made his way back to Squad 6 barracks. He pondered Squad 9, and his sword's spirit chose that time to inject his opinion.

"I like that place, all the Shinigami were very respectful, so it would mean less work for us." Sion scowled a little at this thought.

"I don't really want to take this easy, and I have a concern here as well." The spirit sighed at the young Shinigami, but contently listened.

"All the Shinigami here were respectful, but more so to Hisagi than to me. I feel that if I took command here, they would resent me for taking power away from someone who knows the squad, and how it runs. All I know is this; I have a lot of thinking to do." They both stayed silent as the approached Squad 6's main gate. He flashed past the gate; and to the corridor with his room on it. He wanted to avoid people right now. He didn't get so lucky, as inside his room was a familiar face.

"Welcome home Captain Fierro, hope your tours went ok." It was none other than Renji Abarai, setting at Sion's table, and smiling up at the new Captain.

"Good to see you Renji, they were wonderful, I just have a lot of thinking to do."

"Well I was told to wait here for you so he could join us." Renji pointed past Sion, who turned to meet his now former Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. His cold eyes stared at Sion, as he made his way into the room. The two Captains sat at the table, and Renji poured a drink for all of them.

"I wanted to personally congratulate you again on your victory in the tournament, and welcome you to the hierarchy of the Gotei 13. I also wanted to commend you both for your performances, you both did well." Both Sion and Renji were shocked at the show of kindness by the Captain. They always knew him as very cold and uncaring, but maybe it was because both of Squad 6's representatives made it to the finals he decided to open a little. The both lowered their heads in respect.

"Well I will leave you for now; next time we meet we both will be able to officially call you Captain." Byakuya stood, and quickly left the room which allowed Renji and Sion let out a deep sigh.

"No matter what rank I hold, he will always be able to stress me out just by looking at me." Renji laughed and finished his drink before standing to leave.

"Next time we meet you will tell me the story of how you reached Bankai so quickly, understood?"

"Just make sure to bring the sake, and I'll be glad to." The two shared a small glare before Renji left. Sion was now alone; he sighed and began the pondering. He had only a small amount of time to make the decision. His blade pulsed, and upon the table a small representation of Fenikkusu Kyuuten Kouen appeared and glared at Fierro with its fiery eyes. Sion leaned back onto his elbows, and looked up at the bird.

"Any thoughts you feel like sharing?" The bird picked at one of its wings, pondering the choices.

"I still say Squad 9; it is easy to sway men to your way once you have power over them."

"You know that really isn't my style, I will reform my Squad, but I don't want to cause an upheaval." The bird seemed to sigh as it waddled from the table to the floor next to Sion.

"In that case just go with your heart, but let me give you one warning. Lay off the flash-stepping and kido for a while. We're in no shape for that." Sion was skeptic of the spirit's warning, and asked why.

"Who was it replenished your Reitsu and accelerated the healing your wounds Fierro? That's right me, so that means I'm weakened right now as well, and you haven't built your own Reitsu pool back up, so your actually still feeding off me. For right now, until we can fix that just take it easy."

"I understand, and in return you just stay with me and serve as my close advisor in these troubling times ok?" The bird flapped its wings once and chirped.

"I don't really have much of a choice there." The two continued to speak for a few hours, until the sun began to set. The sprit faded back into the sword, and Sion rose to leave. He walked out the door, only to hear the same question for the 3rd time already.

"You're sure about your choice; you won't get to change it." Sion simply nodded, and began the walk towards Squad 1 barracks. As he left his room, the courtyard was filled with his comrades of Squad 6. They didn't run up to him, but merely saluted the new Captain, as he made his way out of the barracks. They followed him to the gates, where he turned and saluted his brethren. They returned the gesture, and Fierro turned and continued his trek.

He wasn't alone for long, as soon 6 Shinigami appeared around him. They wore white robes, and took positions around Sion; he knew they were the escort guard from Squad 2. They mainly served to escort nobles through the Soul Society, but Sion guessed he was special, or Soifong sent this as a precaution. He nodded, and began walking with his guard in toe. A small time later they arrived at Squad 1's main gate, and it was only another short walk to the main hall where the meeting would be held.

The guard broke ranks here, and Sion continued stride, but was overwhelmed by this spectacle. Lining the path were 8 Lieutenants of the Gotei 13. All of them would have shook Sion's hand, but this was too formal for disruption. Ikkaku stood in place where Yachiru Kusajishi should have been, and Squad 13 had its two co-Lieutenants. He slowed just a bit to look at Renji, who smiled and nodded; Sion did the same and picked his pace back up. Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi stood at the halls door, and opened it for the Captain. He bowed to them, and then proceeded in. The Lieutenants followed, and Squad 13's "Lieutenants" shut the door.

Sion walked down a hallway, and into the main chamber. He stood at its center, his 3 possible Lieutenants at his back, and the others taking positions by their respective Captains along the hall. He smiled at both Kyōraku and Ukitake, who were both wearing massive grins. He looked over at Retsu who wore the same warm smile she had the night before, and then he turned his head to the Head Captain.

"Never before had we decided a Captain through one exam, then again we have never had a situation such as this. Through trials of great strength and resolve, Sion Fierro proved his skills against some of the best the Soul Society has to offer. Sion Fierro, do you swear to uphold the laws of the Soul Society, and pledge to lead your Squad with all that you have till your death?" Sion kneeled before the court, and looked up at the Head Captain.

"I swear," his eyes were filled with the fire that he showed at the tournament, but they were also filled with unbridled excitement.

"Then before you announce the Squad you wish to lead, I must make this announcement. A replacement has been found for Squad 3, and as such, I cannot allow you to take on its Captaincy." A sudden surge of commotion took the entire room off its guard, but the Head Captain raised one hand silenced all.

"Are you ready to make your selection Sion Fierro?" Sion smiled, stood, and stuck his chest out.

"Yes, I hereby declare myself the Captain of Squad….5." The room filled with applause, and Lt. Hinamori gasped in awe. Izuru was too shocked at the prospect of a new Captain already being selected for his Squad, and Hisagi just smiled and clapped. Yamamoto raised his hand again, and the applause ended.

"Very well then, now introduce yourself to your fellow Captains, and their Lieutenants." Sion Fierro was practically glowing now, and he took center stage, and the floor was now filled with all the Captain, Lieutenants, Ikkaku, and Rukia who apparently was hiding next to her brother.

"I am Sion Fierro, Captain of Squad 5!"

Author's Notes

Why did you have Sion pick Squad 5? –Many reasons, but mainly because I like vote Hisagi for Squad 9, and I have plans for Squad 3.

Such as? –Can't say just yet, but you'll soon see my genius at work.

So you are pushing the Unohana love angle? –Maybe…this was written with the last chapter, so it's still in the air. However, I'm not compromising anything with this potential romance sub-plot.

So what happens next, Arrancar arc maybe? –Not yet, I still have some ground work to lay before I tackle any new story arcs.


	9. Fall to Ashes

Chapter 9: Fall to Ashes

The room was filled with cheers, applause, and congratulatory phrases as all of the Captains, Lieutenants, and influential members of the Gotei 13 welcomed their newest Captain. Sion was nearly in tears, as he looked around the room. Kyōraku and Ukitake both had raised glasses, Soifong actually wore what seemed to be a happy smile, and Momo looked like she was about to faint. After a few moments more of applause Kyōraku piped up over the crowd.

"To celebrate, there's going to be a big bash at my Squad, so let's head over, and celebrate." Sion laughed, and raised his hand up to garner attention.

"While I'd defiantly enjoy it, but after today I'd just like to get some REEEEEEST!!!" Sion felt himself lifted onto the shoulders of Captain Kenpachi, and being forcibly taken to Squad 8's barracks.

"Oh no, there will be a party, and you're going to be there." Sion didn't dare argue with Kenpachi, and so he sighed and went along for the ride. As the ride went on, Sion was surrounded by Shinigami who congratulated the new Captain, especially when they got to Squad 5; Kenpachi had to stop while the crowd moved before they could continue. Sion took this chance when Zaraki's grip weakened, and he leapt from his back, and towards the ground. However, before he could reach it, he felt himself stop, rise back up, and land back on Zaraki's shoulder. On his shoulder now was the pink haired Lt. Yachiru who was smiling.

"Silly Fi-fi you're not going to miss the party!" She smiled, and Sion finally gave up.

"Ok Yachiru I'll come along quietly, but you have to make me a promise." She looked at Sion with a quizzical look inquiring what.

"You have to promise never to call me that again, and come up with a new nickname for me." She began laughing, and smiled a massive smile.

"Ok I promise, now let's go party." Sion sighed at the spirited Lt., and ordered Kenpachi to get them to the party a.s.a.p. Zaraki laughed, and leaped as high as he could into the air, and landed far ahead of the crowd, and continued to run towards Squad 8. Sion felt tired, which was shocking given the current state of affairs, but he expected the party to wake him back up. Shortly after that they arrived at the main gate of Squad 8's barracks. It was here that Sion was allowed to exit Zaraki's shoulder.

He began to walk along the paths, and finally arrived at the open door of the squad's main hall. Sion stepped inside and was greeted to tables filled with food and drink, other tables filled with partying Shinigami, and the main table at the front of the hall replaced with a throne and a sign saying that it was Sion's seat next to it. Sion immediately felt an arm that landed across Sion's injured right shoulder. It was Kyōraku, and upon realizing that Sion was gasping in pain not excitement, he removed it and welcomed Sion to the party. He had clearly already had a drink or two. The two conversed for a bit before Fierro was led to the center stage with the throne.

The party went on for a while, and Fierro shook at least a hundred hands, while drinking a couple dozen drinks that were being handed to him by various Shinigami. It was at this time, with Fierro slightly buzzed, that the Captains who did wish to remain at the party began to line up to shake Fierro's hand. He was putting on an energetic face but was still fatigued. First up were Head Captain Yamamoto and his Lieutenant. He couldn't help but hold back a light yawn, but once again he chalked this up to the excitement of the day taking its toll on him. Head-Captain Yamamoto chuckled and took Sion's hand in a firm handshake.

"I would stay longer, but this old man must get some rest before the meeting in the morning. I suggest you get some rest as well Captain Fierro." Fierro slyly smiled at the old Captain.

"I can't even enjoy my own party, your no fun sir."

"Well…the meeting isn't until the early afternoon so there is still some time for you to have fun." With that they exchanged handshakes one last time, and the two left. Soifong approached next, and gave Sion a harder handshake than Yamamoto did.

"I will see you in the morning Fierro, please try not to look hung-over like Kyōraku will."

"I take offense to that, it's a party we're supposed to celebrate," Kyōraku spouted with a large smile. Soifong and Fierro simply sighed.

"I'll do my best Captain Soifong, but I can't make any promises." Soifong put on a half smile, and flashed out of sight. Captain Unohana approached and Sion almost frowned at the prospect of her leaving early. However something was off, a short distance behind Retsu stood a Shinigami bearing a large frown across his face. His brown hair was covering his face, but Fierro could make out two brown eyes underneath. He stood almost in a combat stance, and in his hand was a small cup.

Fierro stood abruptly though he was a little shaky, and pulled a startled Retsu to the side. A sake glass collided with Fierro's head, and shattered, knocking Fierro to the floor. The room grew silent from the crash and the Shinigami was racing towards Sion with his blade drawn. Fierro was back on his feet, and the sword was now caught in the ground after he jumped back. Multitudes of Shinigami started to rush the stage but were stopped by Fierro raising a hand.

"You have some nerve trying to crash my party, but I'll give you credit. You have some fire in your eyes, who are you?" Fierro's face was streaked with blood, but he still wore a sly smile. The Shinigami had jumped back and was now only a mere 15 feet away from Fierro, and he was glaring at Sion with the utmost hatred.

"My name is Akihiko Toshiyuki the 3rd seat of Squad 5, and I'm here to kill you Captain Sion Fierro!" While most of the Shinigami were stunned by this statement, Fierro just stood there, wearing the same sly smile on his face.

"What have I done to earn this hostility, do I see a remnant of the treasonous Aizen here?" This only served to irritate Toshiyuki even more.

"I'd rather serve a traitor then some fraud like you. You, someone who knows not how our Squad works, who we are, or what we do thinks he can walk in and run things like it's no problem. Well I for one would rather die than watch some pretender try to take what so many others deserve more." Akihiko spun his blade in his right hand so fast it looked like it wasn't even moving at all; he also reached his left arm out behind him.

"Deceive, T**orikkusuta za Naito (Trickster of the Night)," the blade stopped moving and extended out and fell into the outstretched left hand. It was now a large scimitar, pure black hilt, with a solid white blade. Toshiyuki threw the blade up with his left hand, and caught the entire weapon in his left hand and held it against his side. Fierro knew he couldn't fight Akihiko now, he was still too injured from his last fight, not to mention this new fatigue that had set in, but it looked as if he had no choice. **

**Ready my friend, he resonated to his sword. **_**This is suicide, but I can't stand this whelp's attitude, just take it slow, and don't over exert your already depleted state.**_** Fierro nodded, and began to draw his blade, but before he could he saw something fly out from a nearby table, and wrap around Akihiko's blade. It was what resembled a mini scythe attached to a chain; Fierro followed the chain to a man sitting at a table with his feet up. His silver hair only matched the grey eyes that pierced Akihiko's, which were glaring right the man**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing Saito, this is my fight, why are you butting in?" The man stood, or rather leapt to the center area where Akihiko was standing, all the while laughing.**

"**You are a fool to pick a fight with an injured Captain Aki, though I'm sure that even in his current state he could crush you. However, in honor of our squad gaining a new Captain, it falls on me to provide entertainment, and you to be beaten to a pulp for your idiocy." He turned then to Sion who was quite perplexed. The man stared back with a smile and cold silver eyes.**

"**I'm Saito Gion, your 6****th**** seat, and it's a pleasure to meet you sir. Please be seated, enjoy the show, and clean your face the blood is starting to dry." Fierro hadn't even notice he was bleeding, until Retsu pulled him back to the chair and tended to the cut. Saito turned back to Akihiko and pulled that chain, bringing back the sickle to his outstretched left hand.**

"**If that is how you want to play it Saito, then you should know this, I'm coming at you ready to kill you."**

"**Then stop talking, my blood is starting to cool, and I'm already getting bored of your prattling." Akihiko brought his blade back and slashed forward, but nothing happened. A few seconds later, a blade appeared right in front of Saito, who barely had time to block it with his sickle. It disappeared a second later, and Saito wore a dumbfounded look, as did most of the crowd. **

"**This is only one of me blade's many tricks; I call it Kibou za Taiyou Katana (Trick of the Sun's Blade). With it I can project a blade anywhere in this room, even right in front of Sion Fierro." Fierro scowled at the boy's cockiness. However, Saito began to laugh. **

"**I hoped for something a little flashier from Squad 5's "Trickster", I have to say I'm disappointed." Akihiko proceeded to bring his blade back, but before he could bring it forward Saito had jumped and was already ready to slash at his exposed throat. Toshiyuki spun the blade around to bock the strike, but as Saito jumped back, he threw the other end of his chain at Akihiko. This end sported a small weighted ball on it, which collided with the blade, and wrapped around it. **

"You can't do any tricks if you can't move that blade. Time to end this before it gets any more boring." Akihiko was the one smiling now, as he placed a hand on the blade. The entire color scheme of the sword shifted as the hilt now white and the blade black. Saito watched as the black blade emitted a large black aura, the pushed his chain off, and onto the floor. The aura had tripled the size of the blade, and Akihiko pointed it right at Saito.

"Kibou za Kage Katana (Trick of the Shadow's Blade)," he swung the sword, and from the slash 10 smaller shadow swords appeared and flew at Saito, who jumped away from each one. As he landed from the last Toshiyuki appeared and swung the blade.

"That sickle won't block this, goodbye Saito Gion, it was fun." Instead of the sound of flesh ripping echoing through the room, the blade collided with what sounded like wood. The chained sickle now was a massive scythe, and Saito had turned the blade right at Akihiko.

"With this Han Gai (Judgment Scythe) I will punish you for your sins Trickster. Don't worry though, I won't kill you, but you will pay for this crime." Saito pushed the sword back and swung forward in one quick motion. The blade cut a diagonal line through the Akihiko's front. Blood sprayed from the wound, and Toshiyuki fell to the floor, now unconscious. Sion was barely able to make out a smile on Akihiko's face as he fell to the ground. The blood flowed, but as Sion and Retsu moved closer, it was noticeable that it wasn't a deep cut. Retsu hesitated, but began to tend to the injury, as other Shinigami ran to inform others. Sion moved towards Saito who was spun the scythe and brought the staff to the ground. When it connected, the staff reverted to the chained sickle, and Saito caught it in his hand, and wrapped the chain around his waist before turning to Fierro. Sion stood 6ft 3, but Saito stood at least 6ft 10 as he seemed like a giant to Sion. He extended a hand which Saito eagerly as he wore a massive smile.

"Impressive showing 6th seat Gion, I appreciate you stepping in before I need to make a mess of the hall." Saito laughed and bowed.

"It was my honor sir, next time though maybe you would do me the honor of being my opponent." Sion nodded with a prideful smile, and tired eyes.

"It would be my honor. For now though, I think the party is over, and I shall take a trip to my new barracks. Care to join me for a late cup of tea Saito?" His fatigue was getting worse quickly, but he still felt obliged to offer. His sword was barking something in his ear, but for some reason he couldn't make it out.

"I would Captain, but I must decline, I need to take of something before I turn in for the night."

"Then how about tomorrow after the Captain's meeting? I might not be alone, but I would love for you to join me." Saito sighed knowing he couldn't keep dodging.

"That sounds fine with me Captain; I shall see you tomorrow then." With that Saito was off in a flash and Sion turned back to Retsu who was still tending to the injured Toshiyuki.

"Will he live," Sion already knew the cut was too shallow to kill. Retsu frowned, and looked up with a concerned face. Sion yawned again, and herd his sword resonate some incoherent squalling, but he still couldn't hear it so he put it out of his mind.

"He will live, but I'm more concerned that you might be in danger. If one Shinigami is unhappy with your promotion, surly there are others, and they might take Toshiyuki's initiative." Sion sighed as he knew she could be right but he was too tired to think about it now. Ukitake, who apparently was enjoying the spectacle from a safe distance, appeared to Sion's left, and placed an arm around.

"That just means you're gaining popularity Sion, even if it isn't the best type of popularity, still I'd still watch my back for now if I were you." Sion nodded, and turned to walk away, but only got a step before falling forward. Unohana and Ukitake both gasped, but Kyōraku was there to catch Sion before he passed out.

"Thanks, looks like this is getting worse…not sure how to deal with this." The three all stared quizzically as Kyōraku put Sion back in the chair.

"What do you mean "this is getting worse", what is wrong with you," Unohana asked with concern in her voice. However, before Sion could answer an oddly cold voice filled the hair.

"It seems that our new Captain has become a sort of parasite to his own zanpakutō, correct Captain Fierro?" The voice belonged to Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 who was now walking towards the group with a rather large smile. He was followed by 2 other Shinigami who put Akihiko on a stretcher and carried him out.

"How do you become a parasite to your own sword?" Kyōraku was scratching his head, and Kurotsuchi began to chuckle.

"It is not difficult to comprehend, when a Shinigami overuses his zanpakutō's power, to the extent of draining both his power and his sword's supply of Reitsu to absolutely nothing. It is under these conditions, that the Shinigami cannot produce enough Reitsu to maintain his physical form, thus his zanpakutō will provide the needed Reitsu while it tries to recover. However, this leaves both in an incredibly weak state, and unable to correct it easily. Over time it becomes worse, and it needs to be corrected quickly, or it risks the Shinigami's life."

"This sounds similar to when Rukia was under arrest, and her powers were drained." Ukitake held his chin in deep thought, and Kurotsuchi chuckled again, and his smile grew wider.

"Excellent observation Captain Ukitake, however Fierro's condition is much worse. Still, the remedy will be similar, but we'll have to work quickly in order to ensure his lives though the night. He is fading quick as you can see." It was true Fierro's left hand started to become a little clearer, and you could almost see the arm of the chair through it.

"Bring him to my lab immediately, I'll go on ahead to prepare the equipment."

"What equipment are you talking about; Rukia didn't need any equipment to get over her weakness!" Ukitake was almost yelling and Kyōraku and Unohana were also looking on with confused looks. Kurotsuchi turned, and began to walk away.

"I suggest you not doddle, he only has maybe an hour before he really starts fading." Kurotsuchi flashed out of sight, and left the group to think. Sion's mind began to get fuzzy, and his sword tried to keep him focused, but it didn't work. He was able to piece some of Kurotsuchi's words together, but soon gave up trying to understand. The others took notice to this, and Retsu got face-to-face with Sion.

"Sion, are you with us, please respond." She lightly tapped Fierro's face, and he lifted his heavy head up, and smiled.

"Morning Retsu, were you holding me again?" Retsu blushed, and the other Captain's jaws hit the floor. She coughed, and took Sion's Right shoulder, and hoisted him up.

"If you two don't want to help, then I'll take him myself." Ukitake got the message and took Sion's left. Shunsui nodded and promised to keep the path clear so for them to stay behind him. The two nodded, and they all flashed off. Within a few minutes, that felt like hours, they arrived at Captain Kurotsuchi's lab, and found the door open. Kyōraku took Fierro's right from Retsu, and the four entered in to find quite the sight.

In the center of the room were two metal tanks, laying horizontally, and filled with green liquid. One tank was noticeably smaller than the other. Kurotsuchi was parked by a console in between the two tanks, pressing buttons at a rapid rate. He didn't even look up as he barked orders.

"Remove all but the bare essentials of clothing please, unless he wants green robes." Retsu turned away as Ukitake and Kyōraku quickly removed all of his robes, and all the remained was Fierro standing in his underwear.

"Chilly", Fierro sputtered out causing a chuckle or two from the two men holding him up. Retsu however removed her outer rope and draped it over Sion. He hummed to himself, and Retsu smiled.

"So what does this crazy thing do Mayuri, and how will it fix up Fierro." Kyōraku said while scratching his head under his hat.

"These tanks are filled with pure liquid Reitsu, by putting Fierro in one tank, and his sword in the other, they will absorb the liquid and regain their respective strengths. This Reitsu will adapt to their distinctive powers, and become theirs. Unlike Miss Kuchiki, her sword had the strength to support her, but she still needed to absorb some of this pure Reitsu on her own in order to regain her full strength." Everyone seemed to grasp the concept, except Fierro who was now fully unconscious despite some taunts from his cohorts.

Mayuri pressed a button and the tanks opened up; "Captain Unohana please take Captain Fierro's sword, and place it in the smaller tank please." Retsu nodded, and took the blade from Sion's robes, and carried it over to the smaller tank and laid it in the greed liquid. Once she did, the lid closed and the sword began to glow orange, and so did the rest of the liquid.

"The sword is adapting the Reitsu nicely and has begun to absorb it. Now the question is will Fierro adapt? Gentlemen please place Fierro in the other tank. Be sure to attach the mask to his face so he doesn't drown." Everyone shuddered at the thought, and proceeded with their instructions. Kyōraku gathered Sion in his arms, he noticed he was unnaturally light, and carried him to the large tank. Unohana was waiting and attached the mask to Fierro's face, after double checking the straps; she kissed him on the forehead.

"You come back to us Sion Fierro, you owe a dinner, and I didn't make all those robes for nothing." She said this with a tear streaming down her cheek. Sion must have sensed this, as he opened eyes just enough, lifted his hand with all his remaining strength, and wiped the tear from her cheek. As his hand fell back down he clenched his fist lightly, and raised a thumb into the air. By the time the arm fell limp to his side, he was unconscious again. Everyone smiled, and Sion was lowered into the tank. Sion was able to feel that the liquid was warm, and it covered every inch of his body. Sion began to drift deeper into sleep, he opened his eyes enough to catch one last glimpse of the two Captains he befriended, and the one he may have fallen in love with. The Reitsu began to glow a deep orange like the sword's tank, and Kurotsuchi smiled.

"Interesting, he has also adapted to the Reitsu, and has begun to absorb it. At this rate he'll be back at 100% in a matter of days. I'll continue to monitor his progress myself, and will keep you all informed."

"That's awfully kind of you Mayuri, we appreciate it." Kyōraku was smiling and put an arm around Kurotsuchi, who brushed it off.

"I'm quite curious to watch this progress, as it has only been done a few other times. Also, this way I can guarantee you all won't be barging in every ten minutes wanting an update." Though when he looked up and saw Retsu's face, he let a small smile escape and she smiled back. Mayuri might be cold to most, but even he had to respect Captain Unohana.

"I must ask you all to leave as it is too late for there to be guests here." The three Captains placed one hand on the case Fierro was in, and walked away.

"Will he be the same when he comes out Captain Kurotsuchi?" Mayuri looked up at Unohana who had stopped a step away from the case yet, the other two stopped walking and turned back, curious about the answer themselves.

"Given his performance at the tournament, he will more than likely be stronger than before, as was Rukia Kuchiki was after her treatment. After breaking the wall of Bankai, his reserves of Reitsu should be much larger than before. The process has been known to accelerate the aging of the Shinigami in question, so Captain Fierro will probably need a haircut when he has recovered." A laugh escaped Kyōraku and Ukitake, and Retsu smiled. This was enough information for her as she thanked Captain Kurotsuchi one last time and turned and followed Kyōraku and Ukitake out.

"A few days and he'll be back on his feet; this guy gets sicker than you Jūshirō." This caused a laugh from Ukitake, but the two stopped and turned towards Retsu who knew where the line of questioning would start.

"If you must know Fierro spent last night in my quarters as my guest after waking up needing a meal. I invited him there as my guest in order to celebrate his promotion. He fell asleep, and I couldn't move him myself. So I placed him in my bed, and during the night I must have reached out and I seemed to have embraced him for most of the night. Nothing else happened, and I'll not be saying anything more about this topic alright." Though she wore a smile and a calm voice, it was easily seen that she wanted this conversation to end quickly. The two men decided not to push it, and dropped this line of questioning.

"It's too late to speak of this any further anyway, I'm going to bed, and we'll visit Fierro after the meeting when we announce this mess to Old man Yama." The three Captains nodded and parted ways, leaving Fierro in the hand of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and his devices. Mayuri however, had already left the room and was turning in himself, should anything change the system would alert him.

Sion Fierro's first night as Captain of Squad 5 had ended with a fight among his men, and now him fighting for his life…again.

Author's Notes

Well now, I've brought not 1 but 2 new characters to the story in one chapter…let's address some questions.

Why did you introduce 2 new characters in this chapter? - Simple, I created both Akihiko and Saito around the same time as Sion and needed some good way to bring them both into the story. An epic fight scene was the best I could come up with.

What the hell is Sion going to become crazy Ichigo strong with this treatment from Squad 12, and aren't you changing how Rukia got her full strength back? - Yes, but that is such a small detail it really shouldn't be any big thing. Also this will not make Sion into Ichigo, but he will be stronger, and I think the way I show off this new strength will please you all.

You are changing Retsu's character to match the romance you want her to have with Fierro! – Ok it does seem that way now, and it will in a few later Chapters, but give me some time to fully iron some things out, and I promise you will be pleased at Retsu and Sion's relationship once fully developed. If not well…ignore it because it is staying.

Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers, and thank you all for making this story into more than just a silly side project, but into something I truly lover doing.


End file.
